We'll Never Give Up!
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: ThunderClan is finally at peace after the Dark Forest attacked...but for how long? Jayfeather is facing several things; anger and jealousy towards Sol, fear and dread over a new prophecy, and love and confusion towards Briarlight. Jayfeather and Briarlight must find a way to keep ThunderClan safe...though their growing love may not make it.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader****: **Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with a few black stripes and amber eyes

**Deputy****: **Squirrelflight**- **Ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes  
**Apprentice, **Honeypaw**- **brown/gold she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat****: **Jayfeather**- **Light gray tom with darker gray stripes on back and blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice, **Bramblepaw**- **White she-cat with black spots all over her body and majestic blue eyes

**Warriors****: **

Brakenfur**- **golden tom with green eyes

Sorreltail**- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes**  
Apprentice, **Dewpaw**- **brown tom with white chest and white tail-tip

Cloudtail- long furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart**- **white she-cat with ginger splotches and one green eye

Thornclaw- dark golden tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice**, Lilypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes; formally WindClan  
**Apprentice**, Leafpaw- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws  
**Apprentice**, Sunnypaw- golden/yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long legged black tabby tom with brown underbelly  
**Apprentice**, Amberpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice**, Seedpaw- dark golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with bright green eyes

Berrynose- creamy golden tabby tom with a stumped tail

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- large gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Cinderheart- pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- red ginger tom with a bushy tail and green eyes

Icecloud- white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice**, Snowpaw- pure white, long furred tom with amber eyes

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- long-legged, dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with black stripes on his back

Cherryfang- golden she-cat with a small spot of chest white

Molecloud- chestnut brown tom with white chest and paws

**Queens****:**

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Bumblestripe's kits

Ivypool- silver- and- white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a shredded ear. Mother to Foxleap's kits.

Daisy- pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Spiderleg's kits.

**Elders****:**

Graystripe- long- haired gray tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest

Millie- stripped gray she-cat

* * *

** ShadowClan  
**

**Leader: **Blackstar- Old large white tom with black jet paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small brown tabby tom**Apprentice, **Red- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Former rouge

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tabby tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom  
**Apprentice, **Buzzardpaw- long furred gray and white tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar running across back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Kinkfur- brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Ivytail- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, **Milkpaw- pinkish- gray she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, **Marshpaw- dark brown tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Acornclaw- light brown tabby tom

Willowdrop- pretty gray she-cat with white muzzle

Aspenheart- gray tom

**Queens:**

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Scorchfur's kits. (Russetkit- ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Badgerkit- black and white tom)

**Elders: **

Snaketail- dark brown tom with striped white tail

Whitewater- long furred white she-cat. Blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled brown tom  
**Apprentice, **Hollowpaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat with green eyes

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, **Crowpaw- dark gray tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, **Slatepaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
**Apprentice, **Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchpad- orange tom

Larkflower- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Elders:**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- gray tabby tom with shredded ears

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine- gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes**Apprentice, **Lakepaw- dark gray she-cat with one white paw

**Warriors:**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat  
**Apprentice, **Rainpaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, **Stormpaw- dark brown tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Timberbelly- long furred brown tom

Sweetsong- pinkish gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat. Mother to Mallownose's kits. (Moonkit- pale gray she-cat, white chest and paws. Frostkit- white she-kit. Duckkit- gray tom with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose- brown she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans  
**

Sol- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Leopard- black she-cat with amber eyes

Flame- bright orange tom

Snips- black tom with white muzzle

Snare- sleek gray tom

Crescent- pretty white tabby she-cat

Arrow- red tom with blue eyes

Midnight- black she-cat

Pebble- small brown tom

Bumblebee- black tom with a golden stripe

* * *

**Edit: Thought I should do everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot. I only own my OC's  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Peace for how long?

**A/N: First Warrior Cats fanfic! Yay! I freakin love warrior cats! This fanfic is a JayXBriar fanfic, as well. If you don't ship this couple then don't read. I don't own Warrior Cats; they belong to Erin Hunter. I do own my OC's though. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 Peace for how long? (Jayfeather's POV)**

Dawn light peeked its way through the trees and into the ThunderClan camp. Cats were stirring while others still slept. Spiderleg had just left with the dawn patrol, too.

Faint rays of sunlight came into the medicine cat den where Jayfeather was curled up asleep. The gray tom opened his blind eyes to nothing but darkness. He yawned and stretched, enjoying the soft breeze that had come into his den.

Jayfeather stood up from his nest and shook pieces of moss from his pelt. He walked out of the den and into the camp, where the sun warmed his pelt. He closed his eyes as the breeze came through again, and as the sun soaked his fur. He may not have been able to see, but his surroundings told him what was going on. He imagined today to be a beautiful new-leaf day.

Jayfeather twitched his ears; someone was coming from behind him. He could hear his friend, Briarlight, dragging herself from the nest she had in his den.

"Good morning, Jayfeather," She meowed when she was finally next to him. Jayfeather nodded in her direction. "Morning, Briarlight."

Briarlight slept in the medicine cat den because of her problem. She'd become lame ever since that tree had fallen on her two back legs, crushing them so she could never walk properly again. For a long time, Briarlight had been very depressed and sad. But now she was very strong; not just in strength but in heart, too!

He'd been so lost in thought that he didn't know that Briarlight had been trying to speak to him. "What?" He asked.

Briarlight let out an _mrrow _of amusement. "I asked if you wanted to go and gather some herbs today." Jayfeather smiled. "That sounds great." He frowned and shook his head. "StarClan knows we need some today since the apprentices will be learning the basic stuff," He mumbled.

Briarlight rested her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder. "That should be fun. Besides, I promised I would help with that, remember?"

Jayfeather flinched. "I can't have a good friend do that horrific job with me!"

Briarlight purred. "I wasn't asking if I could help yesterday. You need a patient cat with you when you deal with younger cats."

Jayfeather flicked his tail inside the medicine cat den. "I have Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw was his loyal apprentice. She was cheerful, hardworking, and always ready to learn!

"Sometimes I think she's your daughter," Briarlight mumbled. "She acts more like you every day!" Jayfeather ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm not that bad." Briarlight took her tail off of Jayfeather's shoulder. "Sure you're not."

The sound of a cat standing up made Jayfeather snap his head to the side. "About time you woke up!" As soon as he said that, Bramblepaw squeezed herself between Jayfeather and Briarlight. "Sorry," She mumbled, drowsiness dripping from her voice. "I didn't sleep that well last night." After she said that, yawned an enormous yawn.

Jayfeather couldn't see, but he could sense Briarlight's gaze boring into his. _'I wonder if she had a dream about something.' _That's what Briarlight had been thinking. Jayfeather hadn't told her that he could listen in on any cat's thoughts. Actually, only Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Leafpool, and Bramblestar knew about that.

Jayfeather's ear twitched as Briarlight dragged herself away. "I'm going to go eat!" She called back to them.

Jayfeather could hear Bramblepaw's tongue rasping over her body. She must've been giving herself a bath. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around his paws and hunched his shoulders. "Did you have a dream?" He asked.

"What?!" Bramblepaw asked.

"Did you not sleep well last night because of a dream?" Jayfeather tried to ignore the urge to just dive into her thoughts and see what made her lack sleep last night.

Bramblepaw sounded uneasy. "I didn't really understand it." When Jayfeather didn't say anything, she continued. "There was just a lot-"

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather cursed silently when he heard Bumblestripe call his name. _'The dream will have to wait.' _ Jayfeather grunted. "Morning, Bumblestripe. What is it?"

Bumblestripe dashed over to Jayfeather. "I was wondering if you could check on Dovewing," He replied. Bramblepaw was already getting up from where she was seated, ready to go see Dovewing. "That sounds good, right Jayfeather?" Jayfeather flashed a sharp look at his apprentice. "Dovewing should be fine," Jayfeather started. "Why do you want me to check on her?"

"Because she's been complaining about a sharp pain in her side."

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes and made his way toward the nursery. "Don't you think you could've told me that first?!" He called over his shoulder.

Bramblepaw was a few tail-lengths ahead of Jayfeather already. Jayfeather took in a breath and listened to his young apprentice's thoughts. _'I can't wait until Dovewing has kitted! I wonder how many there will be. Maybe just one? Or maybe ten! They'll be kin, too!'_

Jayfeather chuckled softly. "I'm assuming you're very excited about Dovewing's kits."

He sweat dropped because Bramblepaw had stopped and was now bouncing around him. "Yes!" Jayfeather grabbed her tail and pulled it so she would stop. "You're starting to act like a kit," He mumbled.

Bramblepaw sighed. "Sorry, Jayfeather. It's just I've never seen a cat give birth before." She started to get excited again. "And I'm going to be helping her!"

Jayfeather smiled softly. "For right now, let's just see what's bothering her."

When they emerged into the nursery, Jayfeather could sense three she-cats in the den. One was Daisy and the other two were Dovewing and Ivypool. Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. Daisy was stretching, probably just getting up, Ivypool was still sound asleep, and Dovewing was lying in her nest.

Jayfeather tip-toed past Ivypool. "Bumblestripe said your side was hurting."

Dovewing sighed. "It's probably nothing," She mewed. "I just have a small pain in my right side." Jayfeather shook his head, and crouched next to the small, gray queen.

Bramblepaw- being tinier than her mentor- breezed past Ivypool and went on the other side of Dovewing. "Bramblepaw, I want you to gently put your front paws on Dovewing's belly," Jayfeather ordered. His small apprentice did as she was told, and started to feel around.

"Anything out of place?" Dovewing asked, worry in her mew.

Jayfeather's pulse began to pound harder as Bramblepaw frowned. "I-it doesn't feel-" Jayfeather quickly cut her off. "Let me have a look." Bramblepaw put her paws down, and Jayfeather put his paws on Dovewing's belly. He could feel three kits, but one of them was in an awkward position. He put his paws down, and turned to leave the nursery. "Bramblepaw, stay here with Dovewing."

"Okay, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather walked across the camp and into the warriors den where he sensed his mother; the former medicine cat. He was right; she was in here, just waking up. "Leafpool, I need your advice."

Leafpool sat up, sleepiness rolling off of her like waves. "What is it, Jayfeather?"

"What would you do if a kit is in a weird position in its mother's womb?"

Her silence seemed to drag. She picked her way out of the warrior's den, and Jayfeather quickly followed her. "You know I'm not a medicine cat anymore."

Frustration gnawed at Jayfeather's stomach. "I know, but I've never faced this problem before." What Leafpool said next worried Jayfeather. "Neither have I."

The sound of a cat crying out made Jayfeather and Leafpool jump. Just then, Bramblepaw cried out, "Jayfeather, something's wrong with Dovewing; I think she's kitting!"

**A/N: Yes, it is a bit early for a cliffhanger but oh well. Will get better. **


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbye, Thunderkit

**A/N: As always, I don't own Warrior Cats. Only my OCs. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 Goodbye, Thunderkit (Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather quickly dashed into the nursery, surprised to see that Leafpool had gone into the medicine cat den to retrieve herbs. Jayfeather could sense Bramblepaw crouched next to Dovewing, who was still crying out in pain. Ivypool, who was now fully awake, was next to Bramblepaw, licking her sister's cheek.

Jayfeather twitched his tail. "Daisy, I think you should leave. I don't want it to crowded in here." Thankfully, Daisy didn't argue. Just then, Bumblestripe exploded from the entrance.

"Dovewing!" Her mate cried out. Leafpool growled from behind the striped warrior. "Move, Bumblestripe! Do your mate a favor and please let me through." Bumblestripe did as he was told, and Leafpool instantly went next to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather sniffed the herbs Leafpool had brought, and nodded. "This is good, thank you." The sounds of distress crying made Jayfeather wince. "Please go find a-"

He didn't need to finish; his former mentor had already gone to find a stick. Taking in a shuddering breath, Jayfeather quickly grabbed thyme. "You're doing fine, Dovewing," Jayfeather mewed. Dovewing's breath started to shorten, which made Jayfeather growl.

"What's wrong with her?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Nothing," Ivypool snapped. "Just let them work!"

Jayfeather could feel Bramblepaw's nervous eyes on him. "Should I chew some coltsfoot?" She asked. Jayfeather nodded, and pushed the stem toward her. She chewed the leaves while Jayfeather pressed the thyme toward Dovewing. "Eat this," He ordered. "It'll help you calm down."

Dovewing ate the herbs just as a spasm took over. Where was Leafpool? "Eat these, too," Bramblepaw mewed, her voice shaking.

Dovewing did just as Leafpool crashed into the nursery. "Bite down on this." Dovewing grasped the stick with her teeth, clamping down hard. "Okay, when I say push, I want you to push," Jayfeather ordered.

A spasm took over. "Push!"

One kit slide out, and Jayfeather immediately pushed it to Bramblepaw. She started to lick it just as another spasm took over. "Push!"

Another one came, and Ivypool licked that one. There was just one more left. The stick broke in half, and Dovewing screamed out. "Is there another one?" Bumblestripe asked. "What's wrong?" Ivypool asked, her normally strong voice quavering.

It was that kit in the weird position. Leafpool seemed to read his thoughts. "It's that one, isn't it?" Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah. What should I do?"

Anger exploded from Leafpool. "Jayfeather, this is no time for a lesson! You are ThunderClan's medicine cat now and I need you to be strong! I didn't teach you to give up, I taught you to follow your instincts. You have to get that kit out of Dovewing; alive or not!"

"What?!" Bumblestripe hissed. "Who asked you, you aren't the medicine cat!"

"Arguing isn't helping!" Jayfeather snarled. Turning to Dovewing, he meowed softly. "Dovewing, I need you to push, okay?"

Dovewing cried out in pain. "I-it won't come out!"

With gritted teeth, he put his paws on Dovewing's belly again. He instructed Bramblepaw to do the same. "We're going to massage Dovewing's stomach so the kit can slide out." Silently, Jayfeather added, _'StarClan, please let this work.' _

This time when Dovewing cried out, so did Ivypool and Leafpool. "What is it?" Jayfeather snapped. "The kit has come out…backwards," Bramblepaw squeaked.

"Actually, the kit isn't even out yet!" Leafpool exclaimed.

Ivypool drew in a sharp breath. "We have to get this kit out! It'll suffocate!"

Jayfeather wasn't so sure how Ivypool knew that but it didn't matter. Jayfeather grabbed the kits back paws and yanked. Dovewing screamed again, but soon, it was all quiet. Ivypool and Bramblepaw put their kits to their mother's belly to suckle, while Jayfeather licked the kit he had.

"Is he ok?" Bumblestripe asked.

Silence greeted him. Jayfeather stood from where he was sitting, his legs shaking. "No. Your son is dead."

"No," Dovewing choked out. Leafpool hung her head, and Bramblepaw sniffled. Ivypool nuzzled her sister's cheek. "You still have a remaining son and a daughter." Dovewing started to cry. "I'll still name him. I'll name him Thunderkit, in honor of the amazing clan he could've been a part of!"

Bumblestripe pressed his body next to his mates, Thunderkit at their front paws. "Let's leave them alone," Leafpool whispered to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded, defeat clouding his thoughts. He numbly signaled to Bramblepaw, and the three cats left the nursery.

Ivypool's mate, Foxleap, was the first one waiting. "How'd it go?" He asked eagerly. Whitewing- the mother of Dovewing and Ivypool- bounded next to Foxleap. "Oh, how many-" But the white she-cat trailed off when Leafpool walked by the two cats with her head low.

Jayfeather grimaced when he felt her walking up to her mate Crowfeather, who was standing by the camp entrance with his apprentice Leafpaw. Jayfeather heard Crowfeather meow, "Leafpool, did the kitting go-"

But the former WindClan warrior stopped when Leafpool pressed her head against Crowfeather's neck. Bramblepaw pressed her pelt a little closer to Jayfeather just as Bramblestar walked through the group of cats.

"Jayfeather, Bramblepaw, is everything alright?"

There were two cats beside Bramblestar; Squirrelflight and Lionblaze. He didn't want to talk to any of them. Jayfeather was for once glad he was blind so he didn't have to see the worried and sad looks of the other cats.

"One of Dovewing's kits didn't make it." Gasps and murmurs echoed through the clan. "He suffocated when he came out tail first," Jayfeather continued. "Thunderkit was dead before he actually came out."

'_Oh, Jayfeather, I'm so sorry.'_

Jayfeather's ears pricked. That thought belonged to Briarlight, but Jayfeather didn't sense her crowded around the nursery. Then he picked up her sent near the fresh-kill pile with Cherryfang and Molecloud; ThunderClan's newest warriors.

Bramblestar dipped his head in sadness. "There will be a vigil tonight for him," The leader mewed quietly. "For now, we must continue on with clan duties."

Slowly, the clan walked away from the nursery, leaving family and Jayfeather and Bramblepaw there. Jayfeather walked into his den, tail and head down. He should've tried something else! Something that could've saved Thunderkit.

"Jayfeather?" Bramblepaw called from the entrance. Right now, Jayfeather wanted to be alone. Grunting, Jayfeather pretended that he was sorting herbs. "Go get Lionblaze and have him take you out to practice battle training. Your moves need to be sharpened."

Thankfully, Bramblepaw didn't argue and went to go find her father. Jayfeather sighed, and curled up in his nest. He knew why Leafpool was so upset; she'd never lost someone before. Honeyfern was different; you can't do anything about venom. But a kit…

The sound of Briarlight dragging herself into the den made Jayfeather's ears twitch. Briarlight laid herself next to Jayfeather and started to wash his pelt.

"I'm so sorry, Jayfeather. I know you did all you could. You should be happy that the others were delivered safely. I'm so sorry."

Jayfeather felt his heart soar at the gentle she-cat's words. Her tongue was still rasping over his pelt when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sad? Yes. R/R please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Deadly Threat

**A/N: I only own my OC's. Enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 Deadly Threat (Jayfeather's POV)**

Three moons have passed since Thunderkit had died. Though the clan hadn't forgotten about the small tom, they had put it behind them. Dovewing's other two kits- Mosskit and Bubblekit- were both so full of energy and life, as well. Ivypool had also kitted, one moon after Dovewing. She had two toms and one she-kit. The toms were named Skykit and Silverkit, and the she-kit was named Shadowkit. Not only that, but Icecloud was also now in the nursery with Toadstep's soon-to-be-born-kits.

Jayfeather and Bramblepaw were working side by side in the medicine cat den, sorting herbs. Since this would be the last moon of greenleaf, and Jayfeather wanted to get all the old stuff out so they can restock before leaf-fall.

"How are we doing?" He asked Bramblepaw. His apprentice looked over her pile before replying. "Burdock root and comfrey…horsetail, poppy seed, and yarrow, too."

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. "We could use some chervil and goldenrod. Then, with leaf-bare coming, we could stock up on catmint."

"I don't think just the two of us are going to be able to carry all of this back," Bramblepaw mewed, a purr in her voice. "I'll ask someone to come with us," Jayfeather announced.

He emerged from the den, wishing that he hadn't. Three bundles of fur had tackled him to the ground, jumping on him. "We pinned the ShadowClan warrior!" Skykit squeaked. "Victory belongs to ThunderClan!"

Jayfeather grunted. "No, you got me!" He then dramatically stuck his tongue out, indicating he was dead. "Nice job, my warriors!" Jayfeather smiled softly when he heard Briarlight say that. "ThunderClan is safe because of your bravery."

Skykit sat on Jayfeather's neck, making the blind tabby cough. Shadowkit purred, her black tail swishing back and forth. "Kits!" Ivypool called. "Time for your nap!"

"Aww!" They all groaned in unison. Jayfeather stood up when the kits got off of him, running to their mother. "You're good with kits," Jayfeather commented to Briarlight.

The dark brown cat let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "I was gonna say the same to you! Who knew you had a soft spot for kits?"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "It's probably just Bramblepaw getting to me." The two cats had become much close, so close that one may even say that Jayfeather is like another father to Bramblepaw.

Briarlight sighed, looking at the nursery. "I wish I could have kits," She murmured sadly. "That's something I could give back to the clan."

"Hey," Jayfeather mewed. "You give plenty back to ThunderClan. You watch the kits so their mothers can rest, hunt, and train." A thorn pierced his heart when Briarlight snorted. "Okay, I feel special." Jayfeather was quiet for a moment before an idea came to him. "Would you like to help Bramblepaw and me?"

He couldn't miss the happiness that came off of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jayfeather, Briarlight, and Bramblepaw were all walking through the forest, looking for herbs. The sky had gotten cloudy, and Jayfeather could tell that a storm was on its way. A harsh breeze shook the trees, making the cat's fur ruffle.

"This could be good," Bramblepaw murmured. "I mean, we need rain."

Jayfeather's ear twitched. There was another strange thing that Bramblepaw had said. Many ThunderClan cats had said that Bramblepaw was a gifted medicine cat, but this cat was way too young to be so wise. Bramblepaw had been saying stuff like that for the past couple moons, and it was starting to make Jayfeather uneasy.

They stopped by an oak tree. "Bramblepaw, do you smell anything that could be useful to us?" Jayfeather asked. Bramblepaw sniffed the air, sniffing so hard a piece of dirt blew in her nose making her sneeze. Briarlight purred in amusement.

Wanting to prove to Briarlight that he could teach Bramblepaw correctly, he sighed. "Try to smell past the wind."

This time when Bramblepaw sniffed the air gently, her blue eyes brightened. "I smell chervil!"

Bramblepaw was right, and Jayfeather let her lead the way to the fern-like plant. When they made it there, the two medicine cats dug up the herb. He gave some of the chervil to Briarlight. "Just hold it like you would hold moss."

Briarlight nodded, and held it under her chin. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement when he saw the strained look on his friend's face as she did this.

Jayfeather winced as the wind blew again. They were never going to get this done before the storm came. "Bramblepaw, I want you to go get yarrow and burdock."

Bramblepaw nodded. "Okay!"

As she scampered away, Jayfeather called, "Don't get any closer to the ShadowClan border than you have to!" Sighing, he started to walk the opposite direction. "Why'd you send her on her own? She's only eight-moons old," Briarlight reminded him.

"I know," Jayfeather replied, scenting horsetail nearby, along with goldenrod. "But Bramblepaw needs to start getting ready to take on full responsibility as a medicine cat."

Briarlight purred. "Oh, come on! You're not that old!"

Jayfeather stifled a sigh. "I know. But sooner or later my senses are going to die and I won't be able to do anything, really."

Briarlight sighed sadly. "I know how that feels!"

Jayfeather rested his tail on her shoulder. "You're the healthiest cat in the clan! I'm sure you won't be retiring anytime soon!" Briarlight hesitated before purring. "I guess you're right!" They padded in silence for a while until Briarlight asked, "Have you come up with a name for Bramblepaw yet?"

Honestly, Jayfeather had. When Cinderheart had told him the name of her kits, Jayfeather already knew what to name her.

"I was thinking Bramblebreeze. I mean, she looks a lot like Crowfeather; slender and lean. She's got WindClan blood in her, too, you know?"

Briarlight said that name several times. "I like it. Not only that but she's the fastest out of the litter and out of all the apprentices." Another true fact. When Amberpaw had teased Bramblepaw about becoming a medicine cat, Bramblepaw said they should hunt together. They each saw a rabbit and both chased after it until Amber was left in the dust.

Jayfeather smiled as he thought about his apprentice. "She reminds me of Leafpool more than any other cat."

Pausing, Briarlight meowed, "Leafpool is Bramblepaw's idol! It's only natural for her to share similar characteristics with Leafpool." Jayfeather nodded. The scent of horsetail and goldenrod hit him like a scratch on the muzzle.

"Here they are!" Jayfeather exclaimed. He realized they were down a ravine. He didn't want Briarlight to drag herself down there. "Stay here," Jayfeather ordered. "I'll be right back." Briarlight said nothing as Jayfeather slowly made his way down the rocky steep. When he made it down, another scent wafted through the air.

'_Wait, that scent belongs to-"_

"Jayfeather, lovely to see you again!"

Jayfeather immediately tensed. That voice belonged to Sol; an evil cat who had put ThunderClan and ShadowClan in terrible danger. Not only that, but he apparently took the sun away when the four clans started to all fight with each other. Jayfeather didn't really believe that a cat that was alive could do that.

"What are you doing here, Sol?" Jayfeather asked, his claws sliding out.

"Oh, I can't stop by to see an old friend?" Sol asked with fake innocence. "I'm heart broken by your tone." Jayfeather growled. "What are you doing here?!"

Sol shrugged. "I have a favor to ask you." Jayfeather snorted. "Forget it! I'm not doing any favors for you!" Sol chuckled. "You may want to rethink that…" Jayfeather put his blind gaze on Sol. He didn't have to ask, just dive into the cats thoughts.

'_With one cat near Briarlight, and the other near Bramblepaw, Jayfeather should cooperate.'_

Jayfeather stumbled back, fur bristling. "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Them."

Sol rolled his amber eyes. "Don't worry, Jayfeather, I won't. Well, as long as you do what I say!" Jayfeather tried to search his mind for the thing he wanted Jayfeather to do but he couldn't find it.

"What is it?" Jayfeather finally asked. "I want to join ThunderClan."

"WHAT!?"

"Jayfeather," Briarlight called from above. "Is everything alright?" Frustrated, Jayfeather replied, "Yeah! I'll be up in a second!"

Jayfeather turned his attention back to Sol. "Why in StarClan's universe would you think I'd agree on that?"

"Because if you don't, I will have my rouges _kill _Briarlight and Bramblepaw."

Stunned- yet not really surprised- Jayfeather gritted his teeth. He would never let any cat harm his two friends. Not on his life! But Sol must've had something evil up his sleeve if he wanted to join ThunderClan.

"They will never let you in."

"That's where you and your precious StarClan come in."

Puzzled, Jayfeather let him continue. "Just tell your leader that StarClan sent you sign saying that I must join your clan."

Jayfeather's eyes became wide. "By the way, Jayfeather, I have two cats that are just dying to sink their claws in two she-cat's fur."

With gritted teeth, Jayfeather stared directly into the eyes of Sol. "You promise you won't hurt them if I do this for you?" Sol nodded. "I swear."

"Very well."

**A/N: How'd y'all like this chapter? R/R!**


	5. Chapter 4 An Uneasy Feeling

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I only own OC's!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 An Uneasy Feeling (Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight watched with narrowed eyes as she stared at Sol. The rouge, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, and most of the senior warriors were in Bramblestar's den. Briarlight didn't know why Jayfeather thought it was okay for Sol to just come back to ThunderClan. Hasn't he caused enough trouble already?!

Hazeltail groaned from beside her friend. Her two brothers were in the den but Hazeltail didn't want to go. She didn't want anything to do with Sol.

"I can't believe they're actually having a meeting about Sol joining ThunderClan or not!" Hazeltail exclaimed, her gray and white tail twitched furiously. Briarlight nodded, her amber eyes narrowed. "When we were walking back, Jayfeather didn't say anything really."

Hazeltail sighed, and angrily stomped her paw. "Why would he invite Sol back? Why would he let Sol come to ThunderClan?!"

Briarlight shrugged. Honestly, she had no idea. _'If only I'd gone down there with Jayfeather and not let him tell me to stay up there!' _

The sound of thunder rumbled in the distant and a harsh wind blew through the camp. Briarlight's sister Blossomfall padded back into camp with Rosepetal, Toadstep, and Snowpaw. Since Icecloud was in the nursery, Toadstep was mentoring Snowpaw. For some reason, Jayfeather had asked Blossomfall to lead a patrol to check for any other cats in the territory.

Briarlight dragged herself over to her sister with Hazeltail walking slowly beside her. "Blossomfall, did you find anything?" Briarlight asked her sister.

The tortoishell and white she-cat shook her head, her amber eyes round with puzzlement. "No. Actually, the only cat scent we got was Sol's." Toadstep twitched his ear. "Why would Jayfeather want us to go out to look for more cats? Sol's always showed up here alone before!"

Rosepetal's tail twitched nervously. "You don't think Bramblestar is actually going to let Sol join us, do you?"

Snowpaw gave an excited mew. "I think it would be cool! The elders talk about him all the time!" Toadstep rounded on his temporary apprentice. "No, that wouldn't be cool! He could've brought ThunderClan to destruction!"

Briarlight felt pity for the long furred tom when he turned away from Toadstep with sadness in his eyes. "Sorry." The anger died from Toadstep's eyes and he put his tail on Snowpaw's shoulder. "Sorry, Snowpaw, but it's the truth. You were good with tracking; why don't you eat?"

Snowpaw smiled brightly and walked to the fresh-kill pile where Dewpaw and Amberpaw were lounging.

Briarlight felt a twinge of happiness. Toadstep was going to be a great father to Icecloud's kits! Toadstep sighed sadly. "I don't want Sol to be here when Icecloud gives birth." The black and white tom bristled. "I don't want him near any kits for that matter!"

Blossomfall nodded. "I can't believe we ever thought he was cool!" Hazeltail and Rosepetal murmured in agreement. Briarlight looked at the nursery. Dovewing was sitting as still as a stone, as if she was listening to something. Ivypool was glaring at the Highledge, her fur was bristling and her lip was curled. Bumblestripe and Foxleap were by their kits, as if protecting them. Daisy kept glancing nervously at the Highledge but Briarlight saw something in her eyes that she has never seen before: anger.

'_Wow, no cat seems to like this.' _Just then, Briarlight heard the apprentices talking among themselves about how cool it would be if Sol stayed. _'Perhaps I spoke to soon.' _

"I just can't believe Bramblestar is actually taking this long to decide!"

Briarlight turned her head to see her mother Mille and her father Graystripe lounging outside the elders den with Dustpelt. Sandstorm, however, was nowhere to be found. The old she-cat had been a wreck ever since Firestar died. Briarlight remembered when she and Hazeltail were talking about that…

**(About a moon after the Dark Forest attacked)**

_Briarlight stopped chewing on the mouse she was eating when she saw Sandstorm pad into the warriors den. Her head was hung low and her green eyes were dull. _

"_Poor, Sandstorm. She's just not herself anymore," Briarlight meowed. _

_Hazeltail nodded. "Well, it's got to be hard for her to lose Firestar." She pondered on that for a second. "And it's gotta be hard for Dustpelt to lose Ferncloud, too."_

_Briarlight sighed and rested her chin on her paws. "Sandstorm and Firestar had a connection though. They had a powerful love that I've never seen before!" Hazeltail murmured in agreement. "I saw it, too. I always thought it was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen."_

_The two she-cats started to look around the camp, spotting Cinderheart lying on her side with Lionblaze licking her cheek. Brakenfur and Sorreltail were teaching Lilypaw and Seedpaw new battle moves, Leafpool and Crowfeather- who had just recently joined- were sharing stories of when they weren't together with their pelts pressed close together, Brightheart and Cloudtail were playing with their kits, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, who'd become mates again, were sharing tongues. Berrynose was playfully chasing Poppyfrost's tail, Dovewing and Bumblestripe emerged from the camp entrance with their tails entwined and prey in their mouths, Ivypool and Foxleap were play fighting in the clearing, Birchfall and Whitewing were chatting, happy smiles on their faces, and Spiderleg and Daisy were dosing in the sun. _

_It seemed as if every cat in the clan had someone special to them. Everyone except Briarlight and Hazeltail. _

"_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had a mate," Hazeltail murmured. Briarlight smiled thoughtfully. "At least you could have kits!" Hazeltail pressed her cheek to Briarlight's cheek. "If I ever do, you can help me raise them!"_

_Briarlight purred. "Thanks, Hazeltail!" _

_Just then, Thornclaw and Jayfeather padded from the entrance with moss dangling from their jaws. They padded to the medicine cat den to drop it off. "Looks like Jayfeather needs an apprentice," Briarlight observed._

_Hazeltail nodded in agreement just as the two toms walked over to them. Thornclaw slumped in golden shoulders. "I think I catch prey better than moss," He mumbled. _

_The three other cats started to laugh, and Thornclaw joined in soon after. At that moment, Briarlight pictured Hazeltail in the nursery with Thornclaw's kits and Briarlight and Jayfeather were pressed against each other. But that could never happen…_

**(End of flashback)**

"Here comes Bramblestar!" Hazeltail announced. Briarlight snapped out of her memory when she heard Hazeltail announce that. Cats froze as Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and the rest of the senior warriors jump down. Jayfeather and Squirrelflight sat on either side of Bramblestar while Sol walked down calmly.

The ThunderClan cats all scooted away from the rouge as Bramblestar started. "Cats of ThunderClan, since you all are sitting out here I won't call the normal call. I'm guessing you all know what is going on."

Cats started murmuring. Briarlight, Hazeltail, and Blossomfall exchanged uneasy looks. What was Bramblestar's answer?

Bramblestar closed his amber eyes, and took in a big breath. "StarClan came to Jayfeather in a dream. They said Sol must stay."

Silence.

'_How could StarClan let this cat stay with us?' _Briarlight thought in shock.

That was when the clan exploded. The clan started snarling and yowling. "Silence!" Bramblestar hissed. Most of the clan stopped talking but others were still mumbling.

Bramblestar sighed. "I know it's strange. But StarClan has spoken." Just then, lightning crashed overhead. Behind her, Briarlight heard Leafpool and Bramblepaw hiss. The former medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice sounded alarmed when the lightning hit, like, they saw it as a sign.

"Bramblestar!" Leafpool called up. The clan stopped talking, waiting to see what the medicine cat had to say. "I haven't had any dreams or signs about this."

Berrynose- who had always been a fan of Sol- whipped his head around. "That's because you're not the medicine cat anymore!"

Crowfeather and Lionblaze snarled at the stumpy tailed warrior while Squirrelflight bristled angrily. "She would know more than you!" Sorreltail called. Briarlight loved how cats were standing up for Leafpool now.

Bramblestar cocked his head to one side. "You still get dreams, Leafpool?"

Leafpool nodded. "Ever since Firestar died, he's been coming to me. Sandstorm and Graystripe were the only ones I ever told." Bramblestar nodded, his eyes clouding. "And you're saying he didn't tell you this?" Leafpool hesitated before nodding. "I guess it could be because I'm not a medicine cat anymore."

Bramblestar turned to Jayfeather. "You're sure?" The striped gray tom hunched his shoulders and looked away. "I told you already, I am." Bramblestar nodded. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be true." He glared down at Sol. "But if you make one slip up, you're gone, got it?"

Sol dipped his head. "Of course, Bramble_star_."

Briarlight had to push down the urge to rake her claws across Sol's muzzle. That arrogant piece of fox-dung! The clan cats were still bristling, glaring at Sol.

Thunder roared just as Bramblestar meowed, "On a better note, I believe it is time for two apprentices to become warriors!" He looked down at Thornclaw and Birchfall. "Are Lilypaw and Seedpaw ready to take on the role as warriors?"

Birchfall nodded proudly. "Seedpaw is." Briarlight remembered Seedpaw was Birchfall's first apprentice. (A/N: I'm pretty sure he's never had another apprentice.)

Thornclaw dipped his head gracefully. "Lilypaw is."

Bramblestar nodded and jumped to a lower rock. "Lilypaw, come forward." The tortoishell she-cat carefully picked her way to Bramblestar. "Do you promise to defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyflower. StarClan honors your patience and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar put his chin on Lilyflower's head, and she responded by licking his shoulder. She stood back and her sister took her place.

Bramblestar asked the same question to Seedpaw and she responded the same way, only a lot more loudly. "Then, Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedpelt. StarClan honors your courage and optimism, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Seedpelt stepped next to Lilyflower, the two sisters glowing with happiness. "Lilyflower! Seedpelt! Lilyflower! Seedpelt!" The clan cheered the two she-cat's names. Briarlight could make out Sorreltail, Brakenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost's voices among the others.

"As tradition, you two will stay up to keep a vigil while the rest of us sleep," Bramblestar meowed. He looked up at the sky. "Even if it rains."

Lilyflower and Seedpelt nodded. Cats started to congratulate them. Briarlight's whiskers twitched with amusement as Hazeltail went to go say congratulations to Thornclaw instead. Cherryfang and Molecloud dashed over to the two newest warriors. "Come see your new nests!" Cherryfang exclaimed. The four cats walked into the warriors den.

Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw nudged each other. "We're next!" Dewpaw exclaimed excitedly. Sunnypaw, Leafpaw, and Honeypaw smiled at each other. "Then it's our turn!" Sunnypaw added. Bramblepaw twitched her ears as her sisters talked excitedly. Of course, Bramblepaw would become a full medicine cat later in life.

Jayfeather clambered down the Highledge, stalking towards his den. Briarlight was going to follow him but Hazeltail called her over. "Briarlight, Thornclaw and I are going hunting; wanna come?"

Excitement flared up in her. "Sure, I'm coming!"

"Wait."

Briarlight stopped. She turned around to see Leafpool standing behind her, her head down, and her tail swishing back and forth. "Yes, Leafpool?" The brown she-cat's voice was low. "Briarlight, you and Jayfeather have a special connection, I can tell."

Briarlight had no idea where this was going until she saw alarm in Leafpool's amber eyes. "I want you to see if you can get some answers out of Jayfeather. About his dream with Sol, okay?"

The crippled she-cat stared at Leafpool. "I'll try my best." Leafpool relaxed. "Thank you." The two she-cats stared at the medicine cat den. "I have a feeling he's hiding something."

"Briarlight!" Hazeltail called. "Coming!" Briarlight called back. Turning her attention back to Leafpool, she meowed. "I have to go, but I promise I'll try." Leafpool nodded.

"Have fun hunting!"

Briarlight dragged herself over to Hazeltail and Thornclaw. Leafpool's words echoed through her. What could Jayfeather possibly be hiding? She passed by Sol, and felt his amber eyes on her. She turned to look at him, and was shocked to see his eyes wondering over her body. A shiver went up her spine.

'_I wish Bramblestar never let him stay here.'_

**A/N: StarClan I hate Sol. Favorite if you hate Sol, too!**


	6. Guess-That-Cat Contest! (CLOSED)

**Me: Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfiction so far. I-**

**Bramblepaw: Blah, blah, blah; cut to the chase!**

**Me: Bramblepaw, what the fudge?**

**Bramblepaw: You said I could be your assistant!**

**Me: That doesn't mean… God, never mind. You all know Lionblaze and Cinderheart's daughter Bramblepaw. Well, she's my new assistant. **

**Bramblepaw: Yeah, and I thought of this amazing new game!**

**Me: We both did. So, instead of writing a chapter, we're going to give you a little warrior quiz. **

**Bramblepaw: Yup! You're gonna be given a set of clues to guess which cat it is! If you get all of them correct, MidnightZoroark is gonna write a fanfic about your OC!**

**Me: Right. Just PM the answers. They will be real cats and not made up ones like in my fanfiction. You have to get all of them right to win.**

**Bramblepaw: If you do win, you have to give your OC's name, clan, physical description, personality, position in clan, and mate- if you want one.**

**Me: That's right. Now the first clue…**

**I'm a leader **

**Fans like to ship me with my former deputy **

**I don't have a mate**

**I'm now the oldest leader at the lake**

**Who am I?**

**Me: Next cat…**

**I was called disloyal**

**I lost a child**

**StarClan once called upon me**

**I should've had a bigger role in the last book!**

**I'm half clan**

**Who am I?**

**Bramblepaw: Another one!**

**My mother was a rouge**

**I'm a medicine cat though I don't believe in StarClan**

**My close friend broke the warrior code**

**My brother is an evil douchebag**

**Who am I?**

**Me: Almost done.**

**I'm half clan**

**I lost my brother and first apprentice**

**I had four kits**

**I'm a clan leader now**

**Who am I?**

**Bramblepaw: Two more!**

**Even though I'm the youngest warrior, I can kick any cat's ass**

**I'm shipped a lot with a dead, evil cat**

**Then I'm shipped with a WindClan cat**

**My attitude could use some polishing**

**I was trained in the Dark Forest**

**Who am I?**

**Me and Bramblepaw: LAST ONE!**

**I had to prove myself**

**My brother broke the code**

**I lost my mate and daughter**

**I made a terrifying promise**

**Who am I?**

**Me: Okay, just guess these six cats and then BOOM! You can have a "super edition fanfiction" written on your OC**

**Bramblepaw: Guess in order please. **

**Me: Right, and please don't guess in the reviews. Also, you must have a fanfiction account so I can write you back. Also, the first one who gets them all! No whining, got it?**

**Bramblepaw: Now that that's done, can we go get some coffee**

**Me: I should've never taken you to Starbucks…**


	7. Chapter 5 StarClan's Disappointment

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I only own OC's!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 StarClan's Disappointment (Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather stopped washing himself when Leafpool padded into the den. "Bramblepaw said you needed me," Leafpool meowed. Jayfeather nodded and slid past Mousewhisker. The large tom had a fever and was ordered to stay in here.

"I need you to watch Mousewhisker tonight while Bramblepaw and I are at the Moonpool," Jayfeather replied.

Leafpool blinked. "If that's what you need me to do." Jayfeather nodded just as Bramblepaw came into the den. "So hungry! Need food!" Medicine cats weren't a loud to eat anything before they visited the Moonpool. Bramblepaw was apparently suffering from this.

The blind medicine cat grunted. "Well, you should've thought about this before you decided to become a medicine cat apprentice," He snapped. Leafpool chuckled. "Jayfeather, I remember when you used to complain about stuff like that."

His ear-tips started to burn with embaresment. "I have no idea what you're talking about Leafpool. Besides, it was StarClan's decision to make me a medicine cat," He pointed out.

Leafpool smiled at Bramblepaw. "It was StarClan's decision to make Bramblepaw a medicine cat, as well. A medicine cat knows their path as soon as they are born."

Jayfeather grunted in reply before shouldering his way out of the den. "Before we go, Bramblepaw, I want you to soak fresh moss in the water for Mousewhisker." Bramblepaw obeyed her mentor just as Jayfeather became lost in thought.

Sol had been here for a few days and the clan still hadn't lifted up to him. But Jayfeather knew if they made Sol leave, then Sol would surely kill Briarlight and Bramblepaw. Jayfeather shivered just as he bumped into someone else.

"Sorry," Jayfeather growled, embaresment washing over his pelt. "That's okay, Jayfeather." It was Briarlight! A blush appeared on Jayfeather's face. Of all the cats he had to bump into…

"I guess I wasn't paying attention," He mumbled. Briarlight shrugged. "Neither was I." There was an awkward silence for a while until Briarlight drew in a breath. "Jayfeather, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Jayfeather blinked, not expecting her to say that. Was there something he needed to tell her besides Sol wanting to kill her and all? _'Your powers,' _A small voice inside of him said.

'_Oh, StarClan.'_

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. "Well."

Briarlight leaned closer. Jayfeather sighed. "Let's go behind the warriors den." He led the crippled she-cat to the place where he, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf used to hide to talk in private when they were younger. He hasn't hid in there ever since ThunderClan thought Hollyleaf had died in the cave-in.

When the two finally squeezed in, Jayfeather couldn't take it any longer. "I have powers!" He blurted out.

Briarlight was quiet for a moment before she replied with nervous laughter. "Powers? That was a good one, Jayfeather!" Frustration slashed Jayfeather across the face. Isn't this what Briarlight wanted to hear? Dovewing probably slipped up on accident and told her, which was fine.

"I can read cat's minds."

'_He's playing with me. He has to be!'_

Jayfeather's blind blue eyes stared directly into Briarlight's amber ones. "He's playing with me. He has to be," Jayfeather murmured quietly.

The sound of Briarlight taking in a sharp breath made Jayfeather tense. Clearly, this wasn't what she wanted to hear. "It's not my fault! Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I have these powers so we could defend the clans when the Dark Forest attacked!" When Briarlight still said nothing, Jayfeather hung his head in defeat. "Please don't think I'm a freak."

After a moment, Briarlight dragged herself closer to Jayfeather and pressed her pelt next to his. Jayfeather's eyes became wide, and a huge blush appeared on his face when Briarlight put her cheek on his neck. Her breath gently touched his fur, making his skin crawl- in a good way, though.

The dark brown she-cat nuzzled his neck. "Jayfeather, I would never think of you as a freak. You're my closest friend in all the Clans! Yes, you do some insane stuff sometimes but I love it. You make me laugh, smile, and feel strong again. I would never call you a freak. Nor would I call Dovewing and Lionblaze freaks either."

A new feeling rushed through Jayfeather. When they had told the other clan leaders about their powers, they had accused them of spying. Besides Ivypool and Hollyleaf, no other cat knew- that wasn't related to them. Briarlight, however, wasn't kin to him. Yet, she didn't call him names when he told her his secret.

Jayfeather pressed his muzzle to hers. "Thank you, Briarlight."

At that moment, feeling her next to him, he vowed silently that he would never let Sol hurt Briarlight. He would do anything to protect his friend…the she-cat that made his heart beat harder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jayfeather, are you _sure _you're okay?!" Bramblepaw called crossly to her mentor, who'd stumbled for the third time on their journey to the Moonpool.

Jayfeather grunted as he got up. "I'm fine, Bramblepaw. I just have a lot on my mind right now." A lot on his mind that a medicine cat should never have on his mind!

The blind tom sighed as he continued on his way. What was wrong with him? No matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to get Briarlight out of his mind! She was just so sweet, strong, and beautiful-

'_Ahhhh! What in StarClan's universe is wrong with me?!'_ Jayfeather thought as the two cats padded into WindClan territory. _'Maybe you're in love with her,' _A voice seemed to whisper in his ear. Jayfeather felt another pelt touch his, and it wasn't Bramblepaw's either.

For just a moment he could see. The cat that had pressed against him was Yellowfang! Her amber eyes burned into Jayfeather's and she whispered. _"I know how you feel."_

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather gasped just as his blindness hit him again. Yellowfang was gone. "What is it?" "Where did Spottedleaf go when she died?"

Spottedleaf had died again in the battle between the Dark Forest. She was no longer in StarClan, and, honestly, Jayfeather had no clue where she was. "I'm not so sure, Bramblepaw. I don't know if those cats just vanish or if they are roaming the world as ghosts."

Bramblepaw started to shake. "G-ghosts?!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'd be completely harmless." "But what about the cats who died again from the _Dark Forest_?!" Bramblepaw pressed. Jayfeather groaned inwardly. Didn't this cat know that he didn't have a 100% answer?!

"I don't know, Bramblepaw."

Just then, the sound of two cats running made the ThunderClan medicine cats turn their heads to see Kestrelflight and another cat bellowing after him. The newcomer was dark brown with green eyes. "Jayfeather!" Kestrelflight called to his friend.

Jayfeather led the way to the two cats. "Hello, Kestrelflight," Jayfeather meowed. "Who's this?" Kestrelflight smiled proudly. "This is Hollowpaw. He was given to me five sunrises ago!"

Bramblepaw smiled at the new apprentice. "Hi! I'm Bramblepaw! This is my third time visiting the Moonpool!"

Hollowpaw leaned in. "Is it…scary?" Bramblepaw purred in amusement. "Of course not!" Jayfeather dipped his head to Hollowpaw. "And I'm her mentor Jayfeather." Hollowpaw shuffled his paws. "Hello, Jayfeather."

The smell of pines and snakes hit Jayfeather's nostrils. "No, Red, I'll tell them," An old voice rasped. That was Littlecloud talking to his apprentice named Red. She was a former rouge but was taken in as a five moon old kit and was raised by a she-cat named Dawnpelt. Though she kept her rouge name, Littlecloud had a proper official medicine cat ceremony, believing that if he died soon, he could put ShadowClan's health in safe paws.

"Greetings, every cat," Littlecloud mewed. Red flicked her red tail. "We have some bad news," She mumbled. Littlecloud gave her a sharp look. "It can wait until Willowshine and Lakepaw get here."

"Someone say our names?"

Jayfeather twitched his ear as the two RiverClan medicine cats appeared. They smelled of fish and herbs. Lakepaw had been Willowshine's apprentice for about as long as Bramblepaw had been Jayfeather's apprentice.

Bramblepaw and Lakepaw smiled at each other and started talking like bird. "Sh!" Red snapped. "Littlecloud has some news!"

The two younger apprentices stopped almost at once. Jayfeather chuckled silently. _'You can't get much scarier than Red.'_

The small ShadowClan medicine cat drew in a heavy breath. "Blackstar died this morning, well, before dawn even." Jayfeather wasn't that surprised. Blackstar was an old tom who'd only had one life left after the battle of the Dark Forest.

"He served his clan well," Jayfeather murmured. Willowshine nodded. "I'm so sorry, Littlecloud and Red." Littlecloud sighed. "Me too. I took Rowanstar this morning to become leader." Littlecloud smiled. "I was overjoyed to see Blackstar there."

Kestrelflight cocked his head to the side. "What did Blackstar die from?"

"Fever," Red replied. Her voice was cold; like ice almost. Jayfeather had to remember that Blackstar had wanted her to be part of ShadowClan before any other cat. He had been like a father to the former rouge. But the fever did perk his interst.

"Mousewhisker fell ill with a fever last night," Jayfeather murmured. He flicked his tail to Kestrelflight and Willowshine. "Any cats in your clan have fever?"

They thought for a moment. "Nope," Willowshine meowed. Jayfeather dove into her thoughts. _'Well, except Grasspelt and Minnowtail.'_

Jayfeather felt betrayed from the silver tabby. Why would she lie? He could tell Kestrelflight was telling the truth when he said no. "Come on," He meowed. "We should get going."

When they were inside the Moonpool, Kestrelflight did the ritual to make Hollowpaw his official apprentice. After that, they all laid by the water's edge. Jayfeather twitched his ear when he heard Bramblepaw whisper to Hollowpaw, "Don't worry. This is going to be amazing!"

On that note, Jayfeather pressed his muzzle to the cool, gentle water. When he opened his eyes, he could see a pair of blue ones staring right back into his.

A silver she-cat with white underbelly and paws, and with a black line going across her sides, she looked very pretty. "Jayfeather," She meowed cautiously. "My name is Silverstream; former RiverClan warrior." Jayfeather had heard stories of this cat. She was Graystripe's first love, but she had died giving birth to their kits; Stormfur and Feathertail.

"Hello, Silverstream," Jayfeather greeted with a dip of his head. He'd never seen this part of StarClan before. There was a small waterfall with rocks lying in a river. On the banks, sand and rocks were scattered, making this place look like a keeper former RiverClan cats.

Silverstream narrowed her blue eyes. "I guess you know why I'm here?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Is it about Sol?" Silverstream unsheathed her claws at his name. "Not only that, but using StarClan?! How could you just say that we sent you a sign that Sol needed to be part of ThunderClan?!"

Anger surged through Jayfeather. "Sol threatened to have Briarlight and Bramblepaw killed if I didn't do it!"

The anger died from Silverstream's. "I understand. A big part of me is glad that you let him come in case he did attack those two cats." She closed her eyes. "Graystripe has already lost one daughter…"

So that was why Silverstream had come to Jayfeather! She loved and cared about Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe as if they were her own. Jayfeather slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Silverstream. I know it was the wrong thing to do."

"Yes, it was."

Jayfeather nearly fell off the rock he was standing on when he saw the fiery, flamed colored pelt of Firestar, the spotted fur of Leopardstar, and the large white shoulders of Blackstar. The three leaders all jumped across the rocks until they made it to the two cats.

Before Jayfeather could even dip his head, Blackstar snarled. "How could you?!" Leopardstar shoved him. "Blackstar, you know he couldn't risk losing those two cats. They're more than just clanmates to him."

Jayfeather dipped his head for the leaders. "Do you all have the same news as Silverstream had?" Silverstream jumped into the water, water droplets hitting Jayfeather making him hiss in disgust.

"No," Firestar replied. "But it does involve Sol."

The three leaders lowered their heads as they said, _"The briar that lights the jay's world can be destroyed by the soul that every cat secretly fears."_

Just then, Jayfeather was led into a vision of fire. He looked around frantically until he saw a group of cats stuck behind a burning branch and the Highledge. With horror, he realized that the cats were Bramblepaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar.

'_Where's Briarlight?' _

"Over here," Sol whispered. Jayfeather turned slowly to see Briarlight's body mangled and torn into shreds. Jayfeather could hardly breath as he stared at her.

Jayfeather woke to nothing. He was awake, and those terrifying images he would hopefully never see. The prophecy still rung in his ears. He needed answers.

The other cats were stirring. He sighed. _'I can't share my dreams with them. I wonder if they had visions about the same thing I had._' When Jayfeather and Bramblepaw were walking home, Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder why those seven cats were enclosed in fire…

**A/N: R/R please!**


	8. Chapter 6 Sickness Outbreak

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 6! Enjoy this one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 Sickness Outbreak (Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight blinked her eyes open to the sunlight that was starting to pour into the medicine cat den. She yawned and stretched her front legs, feeling her muscles ripple under her fur. She looked around the den to see Mousewhisker curled in a tight ball, and Brightheart starting to stir.

Brightheart's one green eye landed on Briarlight. "Good morning." Briarlight nodded. "Same to you." Something hit her hard. "Where's Jayfeather?"

The white and ginger she-cat shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess he's not back yet." Briarlight tried to ignore the sense of lose she was feeling right now. She wanted her friend here but not this badly.

Brightheart sighed. "When Jayfeather does return, tell him I stayed with Mousewhisker all night, and that he was fine." Briarlight nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Brightheart." Brightheart flicked her tail before leaving the den.

Briarlight sighed and dragged herself past Mousewhisker just as Jayfeather was walking into the medicine cat den. Their noses slammed into each other. Briarlight's eyes became wide and a blush appeared on her muzzle. Jayfeather also blushed and the two cats broke away.

"S-sorry," Jayfeather mumbled. "I didn't know you were right there." Briarlight felt her whole body burn with embaresment. "Yeah."

"Excuse me!" Bramblepaw yowled. Jayfeather stepped back to let Bramblepaw through. Briarlight was shocked to see the young cat look so tired and stiff legged. Her blue eyes didn't have that pretty gleam they normally had, and her fur was matted. Was there trouble?

Jayfeather sighed as he walked over to Mousewhisker. He sniffed over the large tom before he walked to his medicine store to get feverfew. He laid a few by Mousewhisker and sat next to him. "I hope…he'll be okay," Jayfeather mewed with a yawn.

Briarlight felt sorry for both the cats. Jayfeather looked about ready to fall over and Bramblepaw was already lying in her nest. "You two should take it easy," She warned. "Why don't you let me help you guys out."

Bramblepaw stretched. "That sounds like a great idea!"

But Jayfeather stared at his friend. "Briarlight-" "Jayfeather, listen to me!" Briarlight interrupted. "You and Bramblepaw look like you've come back from the dead. You both need to lay down and get some peaceful sleep. I'll look after Mousewhisker today, okay?"

Jayfeather stared at her with those intense blue eyes for a long time. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Molecloud walking in. "Jayfeather," He started. Jayfeather grunted. "If you're not severely hurt then go ask Briarlight, Leafpool, or Brightheart."

Molecloud hesitated. "But Cherryfang is really sick!"

Worry stabbed Briarlight's heart. What could be wrong with her friend? "She has a really bad bellyache," Molecloud added. Jayfeather sighed and slouched his shoulders. "Bramblepaw, get the watermint."

Bramblepaw rolled herself out of her nest and groggily walked to the medicine storage. She pulled out some watermint and chewed some into a pulp. "Is this enough?" She asked. Jayfeather nodded and Molecloud led the two medicine cats out.

Mousewhisker stirred. Briarlight looked down at him just as his amber eyes opened. "Briarlight?" He croaked. Briarlight pressed her cheek to his head. "I'm here, Mousewhisker. Would you like some water?"

The large tom nodded, and Briarlight dragged herself over to the small pool that was in the back. She grabbed some moss and dipped it in the cool water. She walked back to Mousewhisker and dropped it by his mouth. "There you go!" She announced cheerfully.

Mousewhisker lapped at the water. He shivered as his tongue hit the moss. "Do you want some prey?" Briarlight asked.

The gray and white tom shook his head. "No." Hesitantly, he added. "Would you mind if you sent Blossomfall in here?"

Briarlight twitched her ear in surprise. Her sister? _'I guess Mousewhisker has some feelings for her.' _Relief hit her. _'This may mean that she will stop mooning over Thornclaw, who is clearly falling for Blossomfall.' _

"Of course." Briarlight dragged herself out of the den and into the hot greenleaf morning. Even though greenleaf was ending, it felt like the weather was getting hotter. Briarlight shook her pelt before dragging herself toward the group of cats huddled around Cherryfang. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were crouched close by while Snowpaw and Molecloud sitting a few tail lengths away.

Snowpaw was pretty close to Cherryfang. Briarlight had seen the golden warrior take Snowpaw out when Toadstep was with Icecloud. _'I pray to you, StarClan, that this is just a minor bellyache.'_

A chill went through Briarlight when she felt eyes on her. Turning her head to the side, she noticed Sol standing by the warriors den with his amber eyes narrowed on her. Her pelt bristled and she quickly looked away. Sadly, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Seedpelt were next to him while Leafpaw and Honeypaw sat behind him.

'_He still has cats who like him,' _Briarlight thought sourly. She still couldn't believe that _she _had ever thought that this cat was cool. She saw Blossomfall eating a mouse with Millie and Graystripe by the bramble bush.

Briarlight dragged herself over to her kin. "Blossomfall," She started. Her sister looked up, smiling. "Hey, Briarlight! Why don't you share with us?"

The dark brown cat shook her head. "I'm not hungry. But a certain cat wants to see you," She meowed with a hint of tease in her voice. Blossomfall cocked her head to one side but got up. "You two can finish," She meowed to her parents. Turning to Briarlight, she asked. "Who is it?"

"Mousewhisker."

"Oh, StarClan! Is he doing okay?"

"I think so, but he wanted to talk to you."

Blossomfall blinked slowly before making her way toward the medicine cat den. Graystripe chuckled. "Young love." His eyes clouded. "I remember that…"

Briarlight sighed happily when she saw her mother's eyes light up. Of course her mother would be happy to have Graystripe talk about her in this way. "Firestar- Fireheart at the time- and I were training our apprentices by Sunningrocks," Graystripe started.

'_What? This isn't how they met!' _Who was her father talking about?

"I saw a water vole and chased it on the icy river. But the ice cracked and I fell in! I couldn't swim, and I thought I was a goner! That was when I saw some cat jump in to save me. I thought it was Fireheart but instead it was Silverstream, a RiverClan warrior."

Graystripe's amber eyes clouded. "Who would've guessed that could have been the start of something?"

Briarlight stared at Millie, waiting for her to explode with anger, but instead her mother seemed fascinated. Millie inched closer. "Tell me the story about how she saved one of Mistyfoot's kits."

"Wait," Briarlight meowed. Her parents looked at her. "Who's Silverstream?!"

Graystripe purred in amusement. "She was my first mate." Briarlight stared at her father. "A _RiverClan _warrior?!" Her father had broken the code?! Millie nodded. "They met long ago before the clans moved here."

Briarlight cocked her head to one side. "How come I've never heard that name at the Gatherings?" Graystripe's happiness seemed to fade. "She died giving birth to our kits."

Sadness struck her like lightning. Poor Silverstream and Graystripe. "I'm sorry," She murmured. Graystripe shrugged. "I miss her but if she hadn't joined StarClan then I wouldn't have fallen in love with Millie or had my three amazing kits." Happiness surged through Briarlight. She loved her father.

"Are your kits in RiverClan still?"

Graystripe shook his head. "Stormfur fell in love with a mountain she-cat and now they live with the Tribe. Feathertail… well, she's with her mother in StarClan."

When Briarlight heard that, she looked up at the sky. She had a half-sister in StarClan. "Hey, Briarlight!" She turned her head when she heard Bramblepaw call her name. She dipped her head to Millie and Graystripe. "I'll talk to you two later."

When Briarlight made it to Bramblepaw, she saw the young she-cat with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Bramblepaw pointed with her tail to beneath the Highledge. Birchfall laid there with is eyes closed. "Birchfall is sick. He has a bellyache, too."

Surprise hit Briarlight. What was going on with all these sick cats? "Can you go treat him?" Bramblepaw asked hopefully. Briarlight nodded immediately. She needed to help her clanmates!

Briarlight dragged herself into the medicine cat den, pretending not to notice Blossomfall and Mousewhisker talking quietly together, and grabbed watermint. She chewed some into a pulp and carried it to Birchfall.

"Here you go," She mewed quietly. "Eat this up."

Birchfall stretched his neck forward and licked up the herb. He gagged at the taste before he fell back asleep. Briarlight nuzzled his neck before she looked up to see Jayfeather trotting toward her. "This is weird," He meowed. "Two cats with a bellyache and one with fever…" He trailed off.

"What else can we do?" Briarlight asked. Jayfeather thought for a moment. "We need to move them to a place where they can't get other cats sick," He replied. "But where? Every place is occupied."

Jayfeather looked around. "Three cats are out of the warriors den because they have kits. "You and I will sleep in there while the three ill cats sleep in the medicine cat den."

Briarlight nodded. "Okay."

Just then, the entrance shook, and Leafpool came into view. Crowfeather, Foxleap, Sunnypaw, and Lilyflower were behind her. The dawn patrol had returned. Leafpool seemed to realize something wasn't right, and she quickly dashed toward Briarlight and Jayfeather.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Briarlight shrugged. "Cherryfang and Birchfall both have bellyaches." Leafpool narrowed her eyes at the two cats. "Both of them? Did they eat the same prey?"

Sunnypaw was behind her mentor in an instant. "No. Last night, Cherryfang ate by herself, and Birchfall was eating with Whitewing but she didn't want any."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Briarlight could tell he was thinking hard. Just then, something crept into her mind. She dragged herself over to the spot where Millie and Graystripe were still laying. The light had died from Graystripe's eyes and Millie looked ready to collapse. The mouse wasn't finished, either.

"Is something wrong?" Briarlight asked.

Graystripe stood up, his legs shaking. "I think I need to go to the dirtplace." Worry stabbed Briarlight. She leaned down to sniff the mouse, and gagged at the scent. _'This smells… different.' _

Wait. Cherryfang and Molecloud had eaten prey yesterday and Millie, Graystripe, and Blossomfall had eaten prey from yesterday. If all those cats had either gotten bellyaches or are feeling sick now ate something caught from yesterday…

With wide eyes, she called out. "ThunderClan cats; we must not eat this prey! We have to collect new prey because this prey is poisoned!"

**A/N: *gasp* Okay, which cat poisoned the prey? Isn't Briarlight such a genius?! R/R please!**


	9. Chapter 7 A Weakened Clan

**A/N: I don't own warriors. I only own my OC's!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 A Weakened Clan (Briarlight's POV)**

Silence replied to Briarlight's assumption. That was until Berrynose sprang forward. "What makes you think that the food is poisoned?" The cream colored cat demanded.

Hazeltail growled and lashed her tail. "Be quiet, Berrynose!" She snapped at her brother. "Let Briarlight explain." Briarlight blinked gratefully at her friend. Bramblestar, who had been observing his clan from the Highledge, raised to his paws.

"Briarlight, I invite you to come up here and explain why you think this."

Briarlight pushed down her surprise. "Okay, Bramblestar. I'll be there in one moment." Jayfeather and Leafpool were charging toward her. "What is it?" Leafpool asked.

The crippled warrior pointed her muzzle toward the mouse. "Sniff it." Leafpool and Jayfeather sniffed the mouse, and they both drew back, gagging. "That smells foul!" Leafpool shouted. Jayfeather nodded. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed the prey. He wrinkled his nose. "Some of these smell funny, too."

Leafpool nuzzled Briarlight's cheek. "Great job." Briarlight smiled at the she-cat, and she made her way toward the Highledge. Squirrelflight was waiting by it, nodding to her. "Do you need help getting up?"

Determined, Briarlight shook her head. She made her way up to Bramblestar, making sure she didn't trip. When she made it up there, she was pretty much out of breath. Wheezing, she dipped her head to Bramblestar.

"ThunderClan," She yowled, her voice shaking a little. Dustpelt looked up from where he was lounging while Sandstorm poked her head out of the elder's den. Dovewing, Ivypool, Icecloud, and Daisy made silenced the kits, Lionblaze and Cinderheart came from the warriors den, and Squirrelflight jumped up beside Bramblestar. Briarlight noticed Jayfeather, Leafpool, Hazeltail, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Crowfeather and Bramblepaw gazing up at her with wonder in their eyes.

Briarlight shivered. _'I'm nervous,' _She thought, hoping Jayfeather would receive her thought. She knew he had when he made his way up the Highledge, too. (A/N: I like the idea of the medicine cat and deputy standing a little way behind the clan leader when they address the clan.)

"Okay," Briarlight whispered, drawing in air. "I believe the prey from yesterday is poisoned."

"What?!" Foxleap yowled. "I caught some prey yesterday! It didn't seemed poisoned."

Briarlight nodded. "That's because I think some cat poisoned it." Yowls exploded from the clan. But it didn't take long for cats to stare at Sol with accusing looks. Dewpaw and Amberpaw shot forward, their fur bristling.

Sol, who stared back at the accusing glares calmly, simply shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have done no such thing."

Bumblestripe rolled his amber eyes. "Right."

Brakenfur stepped forward, the senior warrior looking angry but calm. "Sol, you've done terrible things to us in the past. Why else do you think we'd accuse you of poisoning us." Sol chuckled and rolled his amber eyes. "But why listen to a cat who clearly just wants attention?"

Growls broke out around the camp. Crowfeather snarled and sprang next to Brakenfur. "How _dare _you say that about Briarlight!"

Briarlight felt a surge of gratitude towards the former WindClan warrior. _'He's become such a great warrior. I really love that he's here with us!' _

Sol took a step toward Crowfeather. "Why accuse me when the cat of a former rivaling clan is standing right here in front of you?" Sol challenged.

That was when Briarlight's heart sank. Some cats were actually listening to Sol! Berrynose- surprisingly- glanced uneasily at Crowfeather, Cloudtail narrowed his eyes at the dark gray tom, Toadstep and Icecloud exchanged uncertain looks, and Poppyfrost and Sunnypaw raised their eyebrows.

"You don't actually think Crowfeather would do something like this, do you?" Bramblestar demanded, his voice full of irritation. Bramblestar and Crowfeather had become close friends, most likely because of the long journey they had taken together and that their mates were sisters.

Sol looked up at Bramblestar, meeting the leader's amber eyes. "Yes, Bramblestar, I do." Leafpool and Squirrelflight looked about ready to tear the former rouge limb from limb until Toadstep spoke up. "It does make sense," He murmured.

"How could you say that?!" Rosepetal demanded, glaring at her brother. Toadstep shrugged. "I mean, he is former WindClan."

Spiderleg stepped forward, his black pelt fluffed up. "That could be just the same as accusing your own mother because she's a former kittypet!" Cloudtail growled. "But Crowfeather used to be our enemy." Crowfeather lashed his tail. "I'm part of your clan now!"

Briarlight watched as the cats started arguing with each other. This wasn't how a clan was supposed to be! Jayfeather's pelt pressed against hers. Briarlight put her head on his shoulder. "What have I done?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"You have done nothing," Jayfeather replied. "Sol want to start something like this: look." Briarlight saw the former rouge sitting in the corner with a smug look on his face. Briarlight wanted to go over there and slash that look right off!

"_Silence!" _Bramblestar hissed. Cats froze, staring at their leader with hostility. Bramblestar's fur was bushed up and his amber eyes were glowing with anger. "I don't know who poisoned the prey but arguing about it isn't going to help."

He nodded calmly to Briarlight. "Thank you. You may climb down now." Briarlight dipped her head awkwardly before slipping/climbing down the Highledge. She sighed and dragged herself over to Hazeltail. Her small friend nudged her shoulder. "That was brave of you."

But Briarlight wasn't feeling brave. "Look what I started."

Hazeltail rolled her eyes. "You know that was Sol who started it!"

The two she-cats looked back up to their leader. Bramblestar sighed. "Even though we don't know who did this, I cannot have a cat that may be a threat leaving this camp alone."

Briarlight turned to look at Sol. But the tom was still looking calm. "Sol, you will not be allowed to leave the camp without an escort from Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Brakenfur, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, or Leafpool. Understood?"

Briarlight noticed how all those cats were not only senior warriors but had also stood next to Crowfeather when he was being accused of doing the poisoning.

Sol dipped his head. "I understand." Bramblestar grunted in reply. "For now, let's hunt and throw that poisoned stuff away!" Squirrelflight nodded. "We know it's not all poisoned but we can't afford any more risks!" Bramblestar nodded. "Squirrelflight's right." He looked at his deputy. "Get hunting patrols ready."

Squirrelflight nodded and bounded down the Highledge. "Rosepetal, take Foxleap and Snowpaw!" Squirrelflight ordered. "Leafpool, you and Crowfeather lead one with Sunnypaw and Leafpaw." She paused. "Take Berrynose with you."

Leafpool nodded, and rounded up the cats. Berrynose rolled his eyes and made his way toward the exit. "Brakenfur, lead one with Spiderleg and Amberpaw. When one of the patrols gets back, Sorreltail, you can take Dewpaw, Foxleap, Whitewing, and Lilyflower."

The cats responded with nods. "For the sun high patrol, I will lead that myself with Honeypaw, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and…Briarlight," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Me?" Briarlight asked, dumbfounded. Squirrelflight nodded. "You haven't been on a patrol in a long time, it seems." Briarlight smiled. "Thank you." Squirrelflight added one more thing. "As for the rest of you, I want to see all the prey here dug into separate holes behind the dirt place."

Squirrelflight nodded, and the first hunting patrols headed out. Hazeltail nodded toward the fresh-kill pile. "I'm gonna start with that until the patrol. What about you?" Briarlight glanced to where Jayfeather and Bramblepaw were sitting next to Birchfall and Cherryfang.

"I'm going to help them with the sick cats for now." Hazeltail nodded. "Okay. I'll see you on the patrol." Briarlight nodded and walked towards to the cats. "Can I help?" Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, please make extra nests for the sick cats…" He trailed off. "Make three more for Graystripe, Millie, and Blossomfall just in case."

Briarlight nodded and headed towards the medicine cat den. Now that she thought about it, Blossomfall hadn't come out to join the clan in the meeting. Briarlight hoped she was alright. When she came to the den, she saw Mousewhisker curled up asleep with Blossomfall nowhere to be found. Briarlight sighed and started getting the beds ready just as her sister returned. Pain was written all over her face when she came in.

"Blossomfall, what's wrong?"

The tortoishell she-cat arched her back. "Bad bellyache." Briarlight helped her sister make it to a nest- close to Mousewhisker, just in case- before chewing up watermint and giving her some. "Just relax, it'll be better soon."

Blossomfall closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. Just then, a scream that sounded like Millie could be heard. "Graystripe! Oh, Graystripe won't get up!"

Briarlight quickly limped out of the den to where she saw her mother, looking like she was having trouble standing, standing beside Graystripe. Dustpelt and even Sandstorm were crouched beside their friend.

Briarlight made her way toward them as did Jayfeather. He'd ordered his apprentice to stay behind to help Birchfall and Cherryfang. Jayfeather examined the long furred tom carefully before grabbing his scruff. "Help me take him to the medicine cat den."

Briarlight let Jayfeather rest the front part of Jayfeather's body on Briarlight's back since her front legs were strong. Gritting her teeth, she made her way back to the den. She laid her father down in one of the nests while Lionblaze and Bramblestar walked in with Cherryfang and Birchfall on their broad shouldered backs.

It was getting crowded in the den with all the cats, and Briarlight was thankful that she didn't have to sleep in there. Jayfeather grunted. "Bring Millie in here. I don't want her to possibly get the other elders sick."

Lionblaze dipped his head and quickly fetched Millie. Briarlight stared at all the sick cats that lay in their nests. Her front claws slide out. She swore to StarClan that if it was Sol who had been the cause of this, she would rip him to shreds.

**A/N: What'd ya think? R/R please!**


	10. Chapter 8 Half-Moon Lets Go

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter. As always, I don't own Warrior Cats. I only own my OC's!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 Half-Moon Lets Go (Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather slumped to the ground in exhaustion. He'd been treating cats _all day. _He and Bramblepaw hadn't even had a chance to rest since their Moonpool trip. Not only was the bellyache bad, but Bramblestar and Ivypool had caught fever. Jayfeather knew for a fact that this was caused by Mousewhisker accidently.

The blind medicine cat flinched when he heard the sound of Bramblestar coughing in his den. Jayfeather heaved himself up on his paws. He sensed Bramblepaw padding lying next to her mother.

Cinderheart had her body curved around Bramblepaw's smaller body. "I'm so proud of you today," Cinderheart meowed. "You've been working so hard… I'm honored to have you as my daughter."

Jayfeather pelt a pang in his heart when he heard Bramblepaw mew, "Thanks, Cinderheart. I'm trying my best."

Jayfeather grunted and walked up to them awkwardly. "Bramblepaw," He started. "You take a rest. The day is almost over and I don't want to overwork you." Bramblepaw staggered to her paws. "No! I want to help you through the night!" Pride washed over him. _'She cares about her clanmates.'_

But Jayfeather shook his head. "I need my apprentice to be healthy and well rested. Sleep in the apprentice den tonight, okay?" Finally, Bramblepaw nodded. "Okay." Jayfeather and Cinderheart stood there as she walked to her sisters.

"You know, she looks up to you as a father," Cinderheart meowed.

"Me?" Jayfeather asked, surprised. Cinderheart nodded. "She loves Lionblaze, of course. But Lionblaze isn't following the path that she is." She laughed lightly. "I remember thinking that Yellowfang was like Cinderpelt's mother for a long time."

Emotions swarmed around in Jayfeather like a storm. He was never a loud to have a daughter, but if Bramblepaw looked at him as one…

Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he meowed to Cinderheart, "Thank you for telling me this." Cinderheart rested her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder. "Anytime. You may not realize it but many cats do love you in this clan. Leafpool, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Bramblepaw, Crowfeather, myself-"

Jayfeather's smile vanished. Those names…

They were all the cats stuck behind the burning branch! Horror washed over him making his heart beat faster. He stumbled back, tripping over his own paws. "Jayfeather!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Jayfeather struggled to his paws. "I-I have to go." He turned tail and quickly walked back to the medicine cat den. Those cats in his dream… He loved them all and spent so much time with each of them.

Leafpool was his mother, Crowfeather was his father, Lionblaze was his brother, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were the cats Jayfeather had thought were his parents, Bramblepaw was his apprentice, and Cinderheart was like his sister now. Then there was Briarlight, who hadn't been stuck behind the tree.

'_Does it mean that I don't care for her the way I do the others?' _Jayfeather wondered. He turned his head to where he knew she was meowing to Hazeltail and Thornclaw. He smiled when he felt the happiness that was coming off of her.

"Maybe it's because you love her in a different way," A gentle she-cat whispered. Suddenly, Jayfeather could see everything around him, including a beautiful white she-cat that was now standing in front of him.

Surprise and astonishment washed over him. "Half-Moon?" He whispered. Half-Moon nodded. "It's me, Jays Wing."

Jayfeather realized that no other cat could see Half-Moon or hear her. They must not have been able to hear Jayfeather, either. Jayfeather didn't feel that spark her had whenever Half-Moon called him that. The white she-cat pressed her pelt against Jayfeather's and rested her cheek on his neck. Jayfeather whipped his head to look at the place where he had thought Briarlight was. And he saw her…

Her dark brown pelt was sparkling in the setting sun. Her amber eyes were glowing with amusement as she and Hazeltail watched Thornclaw doing something funny. When she got up to move spots, her to front legs rippled with muscle even though her back legs were limp.

Briarlight was truly beautiful.

When Jayfeather turned back to Half-Moon he saw the she-cat staring at him. Jayfeather backed up. "Half-Moon, why are you here?"

Irritation came into Half-Moon's eyes. "Jayfeather, have you forgot about the prophecy?" She demanded. Jayfeather sighed. "I've been busy so I haven't really had enough time to think about it."

Half-Moon gritted her teeth before sighing. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you asking me?"

When Half-Moon met his eyes, a sad smile was on her face. "Because I want you to be happy without me."

Jayfeather's eyes became wide. Before he could say anything else, Half-Moon turned to look at Briarlight. "It seems that you're already working on that." Jayfeather shook his head. "Half-Moon, I'm a medicine cat! You know I can't have a mate and kits." Half-Moon nodded. "I think we both understand that better than anyone."

Jayfeather remembered that Tribe Healers weren't a loud to have mates either. Half-Moon gave her pelt a shake. "That's not the point." She rested her head against Jayfeather's. "I understand that our time together ended a long time ago. Now you have a new light."

Jayfeather felt his heart break. Half-Moon's voice was full of sadness and it was because of Jayfeather that she felt like this. "But Half-Moon, I lo-" But he broke off when he heard Briarlight laugh. It was an amazing sound.

'_No,' _Jayfeather thought. _'I can't end up like Leafpool!' _

Half-Moon took her head away from his. "Jayfeather: that is your name. You are Jayfeather, not Jays Wing. I am in love with Jays Wing."

Sadness brimmed in Half-Moon's blue eyes. One tear slid out making Jayfeather frown sadly. "We can never be together," Half-Moon mewed quietly. She glanced at Briarlight. "But you and Briarlight can."

Jayfeather drew in a breath. He knew what Half-Moon was about to say. "Jayfeather, Jays Wing, I will always love you but I understand that you won't always love me." Half-Moon pressed her cheek to Jayfeather's. "Just promise you won't forget me."

Jayfeather put his chin on Half-Moon's head. "I will never forget Doves Wing, Broken Shadow, Fish Leap, Lions Roar, Jays Wing, and you, Half-Moon."

Suddenly, leaves started to spin around Half-Moon. Jayfeather stared at her with amazement and shock. Half-Moon smiled softly. "Thank you, Jays Wing." Tears fell from her eyes as more leaves whipped up around her. "I'm letting you go, my love. Never forget us."

Then she was gone. Jayfeather's blindness returned leaving him stunned. Half-Moon wanted him to be happy without her? She wanted him to love Briarlight?

'_But I'm a medicine cat!' _Jayfeather thought desperately. _'I can't be in love!' _

Frustration welled up in Jayfeather as he stalked toward the medicine cat den. Just then, he felt a tail land on his side. "Jayfeather." It was Crowfeather. "What is it?" Jayfeather asked. Crowfeather shifted uneasily. "I think Leafpool has caught fever."

Something seemed to pierce Jayfeather's heart. Another one? Not just any cat but his own mother! Jayfeather growled, and was about to snap at Crowfeather but stopped when he read his father's thoughts.

'_Please be okay, Leafpool. I don't want to lose you again.'_

Sighing, Jayfeather laid his tail on Crowfeather's side. "I'll help her, Crowfeather. I promise I will." Pride and happiness came off of Crowfeather like a wave. "Thank you, Jayfeather. Is there anything I can do to help?" When Jayfeather didn't say anything, Crowfeather quickly added. "I mean, Leafpool did teach me some stuff about herbs when we secretly met together."

Jayfeather tried to imagine Leafpool teaching Crowfeather about herbs. _'I wonder if Crowfeather was like me when Leafpool tried to teach me.' _Jayfeather rolled his eyes inwardly. _'No. I'm sure Crowfeather wanted to learn some just for the sake of Leafpool.'_

"You can take Leafpool into…" But Jayfeather trailed off. The medicine cat den was full; Bramblestar and Ivypool weren't even in there! "Where is Leafpool?" He asked. "She's by the warriors den," Crowfeather replied. Jayfeather nodded. "Okay, get her and bring her by the Highledge."

Crowfeather disappeared leaving Jayfeather. Jayfeather dashed towards the nursery where Ivypool was lying outside of. Foxleap was with her, smoothing his mate's fur. When Foxleap noticed Jayfeather bounding over to them, the red tom sprang up.

"You look upset," Foxleap observed. "Is something wrong?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Can you bring Ivypool to the Highledge?" He asked. Confusion came off of Foxleap but he reluctantly nodded. Jayfeather nodded and made another dash toward Bramblestar's den. He climbed up the rocky steep and at the entrance to his leader's den.

"Bramblestar," He called. There was a cough. "Come in, Jayfeather." Jayfeather walked in and was immediately greeted by the smell of sickness. Jayfeather rested his tail on Bramblestar's flank. "How are you?"

Bramblestar swallowed a cough. "Erm, fine." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "I can tell when you're lying." The dark brown tabby sighed. "Okay, fine. I've been better." A coughing spell took over Bramblestar. Jayfeather sniffed over Bramblestar. "Would you like some water?" He asked.

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, please."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "I'll get that right away. But first, would you mind if Ivypool and Leafpool stayed in here with you?"

Bramblestar's ears pricked up. "What's wrong with them?" He croaked. "Fever." Bramblestar lashed his tail angrily. "My clan is in trouble and I can't do anything about it!" He struggled to get up. "I must see to them!"

"No!" Jayfeather snapped. He gently head-butted his leader back down. "The best thing you can do is get well so you can lead this clan properly." Bramblestar was about to protest but sighed. "Fine. And, yes, of course they can stay in here."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "Thank you." He disappeared from the den and ran down the Highledge. "Amberpaw!" Jayfeather called. The gray apprentice was by Sol. Again. Amberpaw trotted over to him. "What is it?"

Growling, Jayfeather flicked his tail to his den. "Go get moss to make two nests in Bramblestar's den." Amberpaw opened her mouth to say something but Jayfeather was in no mood. "Go!" He snapped.

Amberpaw scampered in and out of the medicine cat den with moss dangling from her jaws. Jayfeather rolled his eyes then walked over to Crowfeather and Foxleap, who were waiting by the Highledge with their mates leaning against them.

"Bramblestar is going to let them sleep in his den."

Crowfeather nodded but Foxleap hesitated. "But what about our kits?"

"I'll watch over them."

Jayfeather sensed Daisy walking over to them. Jayfeather sensed Skykit, Shadowkit, and Silverkit behind her. "What's wrong with Ivypool?" Shadowkit asked. Silverkit tried to get closer. "Is she sick?" Skykit whimpered. "Mosskit said she was going to die!"

"And Mosskit is in a lot of trouble for that!" Dovewing called from the nursery.

Ivypool coughed. "I'll get better," She mewed. "I'll be back in the nursery with you three in no time. But for now-" The tabby broke off as she started coughing. She drew in a wheezy breath. "For now I'm going to be sleeping in Bramblestar's den."

"No!" Skykit exclaimed. "We want you to sleep with us!"

Ivypool smiled gently. "You can sleep with Daisy." Daisy nodded. "Yes. Besides, my nest is closer to Icecloud's. You will get an up close view of her kits when they're born." Daisy thought for a moment. "That may be really soon!"

After a moment of hesitation the three kits all started to agree. "You're right!" Shadowkit squeaked. "I can't wait until then!" Silverkit nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Before Skykit left, he rubbed himself against Ivypool's leg then ran to catch up with his littermates.

Jayfeather nodded toward Bramblestar's den. "Take them in there," He ordered. Crowfeather and Foxleap nodded and did what they were told. Jayfeather stared at them with sadness before walking to his den to get more herbs and the water he promised Bramblestar.

* * *

Jayfeather was so tiered that he could hardly keep himself on his paws. Brightheart had offered to help him but Jayfeather had sent her off to bed. He'd been back and forth from the medicine cat den to the Highledge all night; he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up!

There was rustling that came from the warriors den. Jayfeather moaned silently, thinking another cat was sick but it was only Lionblaze, Lilyflower, and… Sol!

Lionblaze walked over to his brother. "You're still up?" He asked. Jayfeather growled. "Yes." Lionblaze shook his head. "Go get some sleep." Jayfeather shook his head. "I can't. I'm the medicine cat, and its my job to help my clan when they're sick."

Lionblaze started nudging him toward the warriors den. "But what will happen if you work yourself to death?" Jayfeather staggered. His brother was in such good shape that it felt like a huge gust of wind tugged Jayfeather.

"Why are you three up? And why is Sol in the warriors den?" Jayfeather demanded.

"We're going on the moon-high patrol." Lionblaze lowered his voice. "Bramblestar thinks it would be a good idea if Sol stayed in the warriors den. I mean, he has been around for a long time."

Jayfeather snorted. "So? I wish…" He stopped himself. Lionblaze couldn't know that Jayfeather had lied about StarClan letting Sol stay here. But it seemed as if Lionblaze already knew. "I know you lied," His brother started. "But why? He caused so much trouble."

Jayfeather drew in a breath. "He threatened to kill Briarlight and Bramblepaw."

"_What?" _Lionblaze hissed.

"Lionblaze!" Lilyflower called quietly. "Let's go!" Lionblaze sighed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Get some sleep." Jayfeather slumped his shoulders, and waited until they were gone before walking into the warriors den.

He could sense sleeping cats everywhere. He sensed Briarlight next to Bumblestripe, and walked on the other side of her. Jayfeather curled up and was about to fall asleep until he heard Briarlight whisper a name.

"Half-Moon?"

Jayfeather tensed. Was Briarlight dreaming about Half-Moon? _'Only one way to find out.' _Jayfeather closed his eyes and disappeared into Briarlight's dream.

**A/N: Phew long chapter. I'll upload the next one shortly. R/R please!**


	11. Chapter 9 Its common sense Jayfeather!

**A/N: I don't own Warriors. I only own my OCs! Enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9 "Its common sense, Jayfeather!" (Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight looked around. Mountains were all around her; she was on one, actually! A warm breeze came through the air, fluffing Briarlight's pelt. But the best part about this was that Briarlight could stand. A butterfly came into view, and Briarlight started to chase it.

Laughing, the dark brown warrior pounced on it. "Gotcha!" She not hunt any more but she hadn't forgotten how to. She opened up her front paws to let the butterfly go, soaring high in the sky.

Wherever she was, she wished she could stay. It was beautiful, peaceful, and full of prey. The full moon floated down on her, making the snow-peaked mountains glisten almost. Briarlight smiled happily as she continued to trot around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A she-cat's voice asked her.

Briarlight spun around and saw a white she-cat with glowing blue eyes standing grassy, jutted out rock above Briarlight. Briarlight cocked her head to one side. "Are you from StarClan?"

The white cat shook her head. "No. I am from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I'm like a StarClan cat to you, though." Briarlight nodded slowly. The white she-cat climbed down from the rocks, walking smoothly over to her. Briarlight felt a prick of envy for how she could move.

"My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones; Stoneteller for short. I was the first mountain tribe leader. I was the one who sent the first settlers to the forest. But before any of that, I was named Half-Moon, and I lived at the lake before any clan cat."

"Half-Moon?" Briarlight echoed. That was a strange name. Half-Moon nodded. "Yes. I've come to you, Briarlight, because I ask for your help."

Briarlight stared at the she-cat in surprise. "You need my help? Shouldn't you go to Jayfeather or Bramblepaw or Bramblestar?"

Half-Moon's gaze clouded over. "I've been to Jayfeather. But he cannot help me in the way you can." She drew in a breath. "Briarlight, do you love Jayfeather?"

**(Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather blinked his eyes open, and that's when he knew he was dreaming. He could see again. Mountains with snow at the top were raised high, grassy fields were below him, and the night sky shined brightly.

Jayfeather wasn't on StarClan hunting grounds; he was in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Jayfeather was behind two bushes, and he heard two cats murmuring together in front of the bushes.

Looking between the leaves, Jayfeather saw Briarlight standing! In front of her was Half-Moon. _'Why is Half-Moon visiting Briarlight?' _Jayfeather wondered. Briarlight had never gone to the mountains before, and she wasn't a medicine cat either. _'Unless…'_

"Briarlight, do you love Jayfeather?" Half-Moon asked.

Jayfeather's eyes widened. What kind of question was that?! Briarlight stared at Half-Moon in shock. "What?! Of course not! I mean, he's a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!"

Half-Moon stared gently at her. "Leafpool, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf were medicine cats and they all loved other cats," She pointed out. Jayfeather twitched his ear. Briarlight lashed her tail angrily. She turned around. "Yeah, well, Leafpool had to give up her duties as a medicine cat, Yellowfang gave birth to an evil cat, and Spottedleaf…"

Briarlight had a good point. Half-Moon shook her head. "Have you noticed that they were all she-cats? It is in our nature to be more sensitive to kits. But if a tom-"

"I don't know why you've come to me but you must've come to the wrong cat!" Briarlight snapped. "If you haven't noticed I can't bear kits."

Jayfeather felt pity for the crippled warrior. If she had become a warrior, Jayfeather was pretty sure that she may be in the nursery with Mousewhisker's kits already. But when she became crippled, Mousewhisker stopped talking to her like he used to.

Something rose in Jayfeather when he thought of the two together. Mousewhisker didn't deserve Briarlight. Besides, he clearly liked Blossomfall now! He'd left Briarlight in the dark.

'_I would never leave her in the dark,' _Jayfeather thought. He shook his head. Where in StarClan's universe had that thought come from?! Giving his pelt one last shake, he continued to listen to the two she-cats.

"Not every she-cat that has a mate has kits," Half-Moon reminded her.

Briarlight hissed. "I'm done having this conversation. I can't be mates with Jayfeather and that's that!" Something in Jayfeather's heart seemed to split when she said those words. He knew he couldn't be any she-cat's mate but it hurt when Briarlight said the truth out loud.

Half-Moon sat down and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Briarlight, I understand how you feel. Tribe leaders cannot have mates, much like your medicine cats. I was once in love with a tom much like Jayfeather but I couldn't have him."

Sympathy came off of Briarlight. "What happened to him?"

Half-Moon dipped her head low. "I'd wished that he'd find a mate that could love him but he didn't. I wish that he had, I really do."

Getting up, she stepped closer to Briarlight. "I really do wish that you could grant Jayfeather happiness. Happiness that I couldn't give him."

**(Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight woke with a jolt. She struggled to get up but her back legs wouldn't budge. _'Oh, right. I'm awake.' _Moaning silently, she leaned over to wash herself. There were a few cats that were still asleep; Lionblaze, Lilyflower, and Sol were curled in their nests sound asleep, Cloudtail was snoring, Rosepetal and Toadstep lying next to each other asleep, and Jayfeather was sleeping next to Briarlight.

Jayfeather's flank was rising and falling but his whiskers were twitching, like he was dreaming. Briarlight couldn't help but notice how peaceful and handsome Jayfeather looked right now.

Suddenly, her dream came back to her. Frustration welled up inside of her. _'It's not my fault! I can't be mates with a medicine cat _or _have kits whatsoever.'_

Jayfeather literally sprang awake. Briarlight stared at him with startled amber eyes. "Are you okay?" Jayfeather looked around with wild blind eyes. "I just, uh, yeah." Briarlight was about to purr but stopped herself. She couldn't keep spending all this time with Jayfeather.

'_I'll only end up hurting myself.' _

Briarlight started to drag herself out of the warriors den. When she emerged from the den, the sun was behind gray clouds. It was already hot outside but not nearly as hot as it had been.

Squirrelflight was organizing patrols, Dovewing was washing her kits, Sorreltail was showing Dewpaw a new move, and Sandstorm was coming out of the elders den. The old she-cat seemed to have a spark of determination in her green eyes as she padded toward the Highledge.

"Sandstorm!" Briarlight called. Sandstorm turned to look at the crippled warrior. "Morning, Briarlight," She croaked. "I was thinking about going out in the woods. Would you like to join me?"

Briarlight's ear twitched. "I would love to." Sandstorm purred. "Great. I really want to get out and stretch these old bones. Haven't been out in a long time." There was sadness in her voice. Briarlight dipped her head. "I know what that feels like."

The two she-cats made their way toward the exit when the sound of several cats talking made Briarlight turn her head. Jayfeather and Crowfeather were both in front of the medicine cat den.

"I insist that you take a walk with Sandstorm and Briarlight," Crowfeather exclaimed. "You were racing around camp all day yesterday working with sick patients. You need some fresh air."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to protest but Crowfeather beat him to it. "And don't even say that sleep was enough." Crowfeather eyed his blind son with amusing blue eyes. "I have a feeling you didn't sleep peacefully."

Mumbling under his breath, Jayfeather stalked past his father. "Fine, but I'm collecting herbs on the walk!"

Crowfeather chuckled. "Don't worry, Jayfeather. I'll be here if they need anything." Briarlight could tell that Jayfeather was trying to stay mad but his whiskers were twitching in amusement. Sandstorm sighed beside Briarlight. For once, it sounded happy.

Jayfeather walked over to them, his head low and a blush on his face. (A/N: If you haven't noticed, I like cats blushing like anime characters.) "I'm going with you two."

Sandstorm purred. "That's great!"

Sandstorm led the way out the camp with Briarlight and Jayfeather trailing after them. Briarlight tried not to look at Jayfeather, but his pelt brushing against hers pretty much did it for her. When they emerged from the entrance, Briarlight dragged herself on the other side of Sandstorm. "Where to, Sandstorm?"

Jayfeather raised an eyebrow in surprise before walking behind the two cats, hurt pounding in his heart. Sandstorm looked around. "I was thinking the WindClan border. I hate to admit it, but the wind on that side is always cleaner and fresher."

Briarlight nodded in agreement and let the old she-cat lead the way. Even though the sun was hidden by the clouds, it seemed like a pretty nice day. "Briarlight," Jayfeather hissed in her ear. Briarlight whipped her head around to stare at him.

"What?" Jayfeather flicked his tail. "We need to talk about something…and your dream last night." Briarlight's eyes widened. "My dream? You went into my dream?!"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws in embaresment. "Only because you said Half-Moon's name out loud!" Briarlight growled just as Jayfeather called, "Sandstorm, there are some herbs over by the stream. I'm going to take Briarlight over there to collect some!"

Sandstorm nodded. "Okay. I'll be at the border by then."

Jayfeather started to nudge Briarlight. "Come on! We can't talk about this here." When they made it away from Sandstorm, Briarlight hissed. "Jayfeather, there's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes," Jayfeather growled. "There is!"

"What?" Briarlight demanded. "What is there to discuss?! I can't be your mate, Jayfeather! I can't have any kits or understand what it's like to be a mother!" Briarlight yowled out. "I'll never know what it's like to be a mate!"

Jayfeather winced. "Briarlight, you're an attractive cat. Of course you can be a mate."

Briarlight glared at Jayfeather. For a medicine cat he sure was pretty dumb. "Don't you see, Jayfeather? I can't be any cat's mate because the only cat I want to be mates with is a cat that isn't a loud to take me!"

Anger burned within Briarlight as she dragged herself back to where Sandstorm would be. "It's common sense, Jayfeather!"

**(Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather sat still as a stone in the entrance to the medicine cat den. Cherryfang, Blossomfall, and Millie were all recovering from their bellyaches. Graystripe was still pretty ill because he was so old.

Bramblepaw padded out of the medicine cat den with wet moss dangling from her jaws. "I'm going to give this to the elders. Then I'll give some…to the…queens." The medicine cat apprentice put the moss down. "Is everything all right, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Fine. Go give that to the elders and queens." Jayfeather sighed inwardly when he heard Honeypaw complaining about a thorn in her pad. "Go get the thorn out of your sister's pad, and then give her comfrey."

Bramblepaw stared at Jayfeather for a moment longer before dipping her head. "Okay." She picked up the moss and walked away.

Sighing, Jayfeather hunched his shoulders and looked the other way. The sound of Graystripe snoring was the only sound that came from medicine cat den since Cherryfang and the others had all gone back to their nests. Mousewhisker, however, didn't even budge as he slept.

Jayfeather got up and walked into his den. Padding over to his nest, he was about to lay down in it but the sound of a cat calling his name.

"Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather snarled inwardly. It was Sol. "If you have a problem go talk to Bramblepaw." Sol grunted. "No, I'm healthy. I just needed to talk to _you_ about something."

Grunting, Jayfeather got up from his nest. "Not here," He meowed. "Graystripe and Mousewhisker are sleeping." Sol dipped his head. "Of course." Jayfeather grabbed feverfew and tansy, and led Sol out the den.

"What is it?" Jayfeather padded up the Highledge with Sol trailing after him. "It's about Briarlight." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "What about her?"

"I was wondering if she can take a mate."

Jayfeather froze. His heart seemed to snap in two. Sol would only ask him this if… "Of course she can have a mate," Jayfeather snapped. "She just can't have kits."

Sol mused. "Okay. Do you think she would take me as a mate?"

Jayfeather wanted to shred Sol. He gritted his teeth. "Just a quarter moon ago you threatened to kill her! Why would you want to be mates with her now?"

"Things change, Jayfeather. Wait, did you actually think I was going to kill her?" Sol asked, amusement dripping from his voice. Anger surged through Jayfeather. "I mean, come on. I think Briarlight has had enough pain and suffering. I wasn't going to kill her! She's very attractive; I actually wanted to join because I wanted to be her mate."

Something snapped inside Jayfeather. The blind cat dropped the herbs and tackled Sol. The two cats rolled down the Highledge until Jayfeather landed on top of Sol, snarling right in his face. His claws dug into the former rouge's side until blood came from it.

"Stay away from Briarlight."

"Jayfeather!" That was Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan deputy was charging toward them with Cloudtail, Lionblaze, and Thornclaw at her heels. "What's going on?" She demanded.

Panting, Jayfeather got off the tom. "He just…"

Lionblaze sniffed Jayfeather. "Did he attack you?" His brother asked. Jayfeather shook his head. "No." Guilt raked his body like claws. He lowered his head. "I did."

Cats started coming to watch what was going on. Squirrelflight sighed. "Jayfeather, I know it's weird but Sol is a member of ThunderClan now. We have to treat him like a clanmate."

Just then, Jayfeather sensed a new cat. It was Briarlight. The crippled she-cat had waves of puzzlement and shock coming from her. Murmurs rose from the clan while some of the apprentices raced over to Sol.

Sol padded past Jayfeather with the apprentices. The tortoishell tom hissed in his ear, "Looks like you've made a fool out of yourself."

Jayfeather tried to see what Briarlight was thinking but it was like a barrier had been put up in her mind. _'Oh, StarClan. What have I done?'_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Our Internet was being a complete ass yesterday even though that I had promised some of you it was going up yesterday. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 10 Unknown rouges

**A/N: The fanfiction is almost done! I think after this there may be two more chapters and then the epilogue. Enjoy this one!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10 Unknown rouges (Jayfeather's POV)**

The sun was still behind even darker clouds when Jayfeather emerged from Bramblestar's den later that day. A harsh, stormy wind rolled into camp, buffeting Jayfeather's fur. Cloudtail led his hunting patrol back into camp. "Looks like a storm," The senior warrior mumbled.

Jayfeather sat on the Highledge and sighed. Leafpool and Ivypool were doing much better but Bramblestar seemed to be… in a lot more pain.

"Jayfeather!"

The blind cat twitched his ear at the sound of Bramblepaw's voice. "We're running low on comfrey and feverfew. Should we go get some more?"

Jayfeather walked down the Highledge. Bramblepaw smelled of mouse bile which made the medicine cat want to gag. "Thank you for doing the elders," Jayfeather mewed. "About the herbs…" His voice trailed off.

Near the bramble bush was Sol and Briarlight; talking like best friends. Jayfeather could just picture them together, laughing and having fun.

'_Stop it,' _He scolded himself. _'You can't have Briarlight so why not let Sol have her?' _ "Erm, we'll go now to them." Bramblepaw gave a tiny bounce. "Okay! Let's go!" "Wait," Jayfeather meowed sharply. Bramblepaw froze and looked back at her mentor. "Yes?"

"We need to check on Daisy first. She's been walking kind of funny recently and I need to see if something's wrong."

Bramblepaw nodded. "Alright. She's sharing tongues with Brightheart right now." Jayfeather nodded and let Bramblepaw lead the way toward the former kittypet. "Hi, Daisy," Bramblepaw chirped.

"Hello Bramblepaw, Jayfeather," Daisy mewed. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," Jayfeather replied. "Can you come with us for a moment?" Jayfeather's ear twitched when he heard Daisy step away from Brightheart. Jayfeather dipped his head to the senior warrior before leading the way to the medicine cat den.

Sadness and worry were coming off of Daisy like waves when she saw Mousewhisker lying still in his nest. Bramblepaw put her tail on Daisy's shoulder. "We'll make sure he gets better."

"Daisy," Jayfeather started. "We've noticed that you've been walking kind of funny lately. Is everything okay?"

Daisy shrugged. "Everything should be fine. I mean, I think I'm fine."

Jayfeather nudged Daisy to the nest that Blossomfall had been sleeping in. She laid down and Jayfeather sniffed her over. There weren't any cuts or scrapes on her paws or legs. _'I wonder…' _Jayfeather pressed his head to Daisy's stomach and felt tiny heartbeats.

Drawing in a breath, the blind tom reeled back from the she-cat. "There's nothing wrong with you," He decided. "But you are expecting kits."

"REALLY?!"

Jayfeather nodded. "Congratulations," He mumbled. Bramblepaw flashed her mentor a weird look before she nuzzled Daisy. "That's great news, Daisy! Are they Spiderleg's?"

Daisy nodded. "Who else's?" Jayfeather sighed and walked out of the medicine cat den. Kits were great but with fever running around, he didn't want any of the kits getting sick. He twitched his ear when he heard Mosskit, Bubblekit, Skykit, Silverkit, and Shadowkit all playing outside the nursery. Dovewing and Icecloud were lying outside watching them with amusement.

Icecloud's belly was swollen with kits. Jayfeather knew it was only days before she kitted. He padded over to the she-cats. Dovewing smiled. "Hi, Jayfeather! Can we help you?"

"Daisy's expecting kits."

"Really?" Icecloud asked, her blue eyes shining. "That's great news!" Dovewing mewed happily. Dropping her voice so the kits wouldn't hear, she asked. "How's Ivypool?" Jayfeather grunted. "She'll survive."

Dovewing sighed. "Thank StarClan. Are you sending her back in the nursery soon?" "Tonight. She and Leafpool are getting to restless which means they're getting better."

"Great," Icecloud murmured. The sound of Daisy and Bramblepaw padding toward them made Icecloud slowly get up. The white she-cat walked quickly toward Daisy, purring as she rubbed her jawline against Daisy's. "That's great news about your kits!"

Daisy purred. "Thank you." She nosed Icecloud's belly. "I can't wait for these kits to be born."

Jayfeather remembered that these kits would be Daisy's kin since Toadstep was her son. Just then, Spiderleg and his apprentice Amberpaw emerged from the camp entrance. "Spiderleg!" Icecloud called.

The black and brown warrior flicked his tail and Amberpaw left to the fresh-kill pile. Spiderleg bounded toward them. "Yes?"

Bramblepaw sounded like she was going to explode. "Daisy's expecting kits!"

Spiderleg blinked in shock before he broke into purrs of excitement. "That's great, Daisy!" Jayfeather felt waves of surprise coming off of Daisy. The last time she had Spiderleg's kits, he hadn't really been the best father. Jayfeather was glad that this time may be different.

Daisy and Spiderleg purred and rubbed against each other. Jayfeather nudged Bramblepaw and the two medicine cats left the nursery. "We'll have to keep an eye on Daisy," Jayfeather meowed. "She isn't exactly young."

"Bramblepaw!" Sunnypaw called. Bramblepaw's sister nearly crashed into Bramblepaw, excitement lighting her eyes. "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I just beat _Crowfeather _in a practice match!"

"Really?" Bramblepaw asked. Jayfeather blinked. Crowfeather was a very skilled warrior, and he was the fastest cat in ThunderClan. He was former WindClan after all.

Bramblepaw purred and rubbed her jawline against Sunnypaw's. "I'm so proud of you! Too bad Leafpool wasn't there to see it!" Sunnypaw was Leafpool's first warrior apprentice, and by the looks of it, Leafpool was doing an amazing job.

"That's great news, Sunnypaw. I give you permission to go tell Leafpool," Jayfeather meowed. Happiness rolled off of the golden apprentice. "Okay! See ya later, Bramblepaw!"

Once Sunnypaw was out of earshot, Bramblepaw whispered to Jayfeather. "I think she beat Crowfeather because Crowfeather is too busy worrying about Leafpool." Jayfeather let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Okay, we need to go collect feverfew, comfrey, and since we have so many nursing queens, we could use borage leaves," Jayfeather explained. Bramblepaw nodded. "Okay!"

Jayfeather twitched his ear when he sensed Cinderheart sitting by Poppyfrost under the Highledge. Jayfeather walked over to his friend. "Cinderheart," He mewed. Cinderheart smiled. "Hi, Jayfeather!" "I was wondering if you could check on the ill cats while Bramblepaw and I are collecting herbs."

Cinderheart nodded. "Of course!"

Jayfeather gave a quick thanks then left to go get Bramblepaw. The two left the camp and padded into the woods.

"So, where do we find feverfew?"

Bramblepaw instantly replied. "Easy. They grow under oak dress!" Jayfeather nodded. "Good. Lead the way." Bramblepaw led the way to an oak tree a couple fox lengths from the WindClan border. Bramblepaw and Jayfeather carefully dug up the plant together. When they got enough, Jayfeather asked Bramblepaw, "Okay, where is-"

But he immediately stopped. Something wasn't right. A harsh wind blew a different scent toward him, making his fur bristle. "What's wrong?" Bramblepaw asked, fear in her voice.

The sound of rustling made Jayfeather spin around. There was another cat nearby and it wasn't a clan cat. Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes, wishing he could see. "Bramblepaw, back to camp, now!" Bramblepaw grabbed the feverfew and dashed back the way they came. Jayfeather raced after her but stopped when something crashed into Bramblepaw.

"Bramblepaw!" Jayfeather yowled.

**(Briarlight's POV)**

"Briarlight, that was amazing!" Hazeltail exclaimed, rushing over to her friend. Briarlight looked down at the ground, blushing. "It was nothing, really!"

Hazeltail rolled her eyes. "She says nothing." Briarlight looked down at the mouse she'd caught. She didn't really do anything; the mouse startled her almost as much as she had startled it. Hazeltail purred and rubbed her cheek against Briarlight's.

"Well, _I_ thought it was amazing."

Briarlight couldn't bring herself to purr. She wasn't in a very good mood after she had that argument with Jayfeather. The two she-cats were hunting near the WindClan border or they were really relaxing instead. Squirrelflight had given them permission to go out since they'd both been working hard.

A sharp wind blew, ruffling the she-cats' fur. But it carried a scent… "That doesn't smell like Clan cat," Hazeltail growled.

Just then a piercing yowl echoed through the woods. "Jayfeather!" Briarlight gasped. She left her mouse where it was and started to drag herself through the woods. "Wait up!" Hazeltail called. Hazeltail helped Briarlight and the two followed the sound of shrieking cats.

When they got there, Briarlight's heart sank. Jayfeather and Bramblepaw were both surrounded by four rouges. A black she-cat with amber eyes, a small brown tom, a solid gray tom, and a white she-cat all surrounded the two medicine cats; both looking hurt and tired. Bramblepaw was bleeding above her right eye while Jayfeather had a bitten shoulder.

Anger surged through Briarlight. These mangy rouges had hurt her friends; she would make sure they pay.

Letting out an angry howl, the dark brown she-cat hurled herself toward the black she-cat. The cat let out a yelp of surprise and tried to dodge but Briarlight had become fast. She scratched the she-cat's muzzle and blood instantly appeared. Out of the corner of her eye, Briarlight saw Hazeltail crash into the gray tom. The two were in a tight battle, and it was all a whirl of gray and white. Bramblepaw snarled and weakly slashed at the small tom while Jayfeather managed to head-butt the white she-cat.

Sharp pain came from Briarlight's cheek, blood oozing out of it. She let out a hiss before slashing the she-cat's ears. Since this cat wasn't a clan cat, it was hard for her to use defensive moves. While the cat was dazed, Briarlight slammed her head into the cat's throat making the cat fall to the ground. Briarlight was about to belly rake her, but the black cat kicked out with her back legs, hitting Briarlight's chest.

The dark brown she-cat staggered, praying to StarClan she wouldn't fall over. The black cat jumped and landed on Briarlight's back. The weight of the cat made Briarlight collapse. The she-cat hissed and raised a claw. "Say goodbye," She hissed. Briarlight expecting pain to come over her but she felt nothing. Briarlight realized this cat was attacking her legs.

Hissing with laughter, Briarlight used all her strength to roll them over so she was on top. The she-cat stared up at her with wild amber eyes before snarling. "What are you?"

"I'm just a cat who can't feel any pain in her back legs," Briarlight replied. She raised her claw and slashed the she-cat's chest. Blood came out and the she-cat cried out in pain. Briarlight grinned but her victory didn't last. A red tom barreled into Briarlight, knocking her off the she-cat.

This tom was clearly a better fighter. He bit down hard on Briarlight's shoulder causing the crippled cat to cry out in pain. That gave the black cat just enough time to get back up and attack Briarlight as well. Briarlight tried desperately to attack them but couldn't. With growing horror she realized that more rouges were coming to attack them.

Then, the two cats that were on her were thrown off. Briarlight turned to see Jayfeather standing beside her, panting and bloody. His muzzle was bleeding and his tail looked shredded. "Thank you," Briarlight murmured.

Jayfeather had a surprised look on his face before replying. "No problem."

An orange tom crashed into Jayfeather, sending the gray tom flying. "Jayfeather!" Briarlight screeched. Turning desperately to Bramblepaw, she meowed. "You need to run back to camp and get help!"

Bramblepaw nodded shakily but when she tried to leave, a black tom with a white muzzle grabbed her hips and dragged her back. "No one leaves alive!" He snarled. Luckily, Hazeltail kicked out with her back paws to the tom. Briarlight winced when she heard a cracking sound come from the tom's nose.

Briarlight felt great relief and happiness when she saw Jayfeather stand up. Bramblepaw hit the ground right next to Jayfeather, but quickly picked herself up. "Fox-dung!" She snarled. Hazeltail skidded to a halt behind Briarlight. Dust and blood was all over the she-cat but her green eyes still blazed with life. "Get off of ThunderClan territory!" She roared.

The four cats all were surrounded, their tails touching each other. "Briarlight," Jayfeather meowed. "What?" "Are we good?"

Briarlight rolled her eyes. "Yes!" Pondering for a moment, she added. "If we make it out of here alive." The crippled warrior cracked a smile when she heard Jayfeather purr. "Good."

The black she-cat swiped at Briarlight, missing her muzzle by a whisker. The small brown cat slashed at Jayfeather, who dodged, but the brown cat spun around and smashed his back paws right in Jayfeather's muzzle. Another black she-cat- this one with blue eyes- snapped for Bramblepaw's neck. Luckily, the young cat was fast, and ducked out of the way.

Briarlight knew these rouges were toying with them. They would finish the four cats off when they were done having fun.

"Hazeltail!" Thornclaw yowled.

"Bramblepaw!" Lionblaze yowled.

"Jayfeather!" Crowfeather yowled.

"Briarlight!" Blossomfall yowled.

The four cats, and Leafpaw, Cherryfang, and Snowpaw, pounded toward the four trapped cats. Happiness surged through Briarlight when she saw her clanmates dive into battle. Her sister tackled the black she-cat with amber eyes, Thornclaw dug his claws across the orange tom's back, Crowfeather and Leafpaw took the red tom and black she-cat with blue eyes, Lionblaze grabbed the gray tom, Cherryfang was attacking both the white she-cat and black and white tom, and Snowpaw was attacking the small brown tom.

Briarlight wanted to help but exhaustion made her paws feel like stone. Finally, the black she-cat with amber eyes yowled, "Get away!" The rouges tore away from the Clan cats, Lionblaze, Cherryfang, and the apprentices sprinting after them.

Sighing, Thornclaw turned his attention to the beaten cats. Briarlight winced when she saw a nasty scratch across the golden tom's chest. Thornclaw sniffed Hazeltail. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hazeltail nodded but Briarlight noticed her friend was having trouble standing. Blossomfall weaved herself around her sister. "Oh, Briarlight, your back legs are gushing blood!" Briarlight turned to look and saw blood coming from her legs. Gushing was an overstatement.

"I'm fine." Blossomfall shook her head. "No, you're not. None of you are."

Crowfeather nodded. "Blossomfall's right; we have to get all of you back to camp!" Just then, Lionblaze and the three other cats emerged from undergrowth. "We chased them out of ThunderClan," Cherryfang reported.

Crowfeather and Thornclaw both nodded in approval. "Good," Thornclaw growled. "If they ever come near here again, I swear to StarClan I will shred them."

Jayfeather grunted. "That's great but we have to get back to camp. I have to treat these injuries." Crowfeather rolled his blue eyes. "No you're not. You're injured, too. Cinderheart, Brightheart, and even Leafpool can treat you."

Leafpaw cocked her head to one side. "I thought Leafpool was sick." "She and Ivypool are very strong," Crowfeather replied. "They're going to be fine." Crowfeather ran his tail down his apprentice's spine. "Excellent fighting today." He nodded to Snowpaw. "Same to you."

Snowpaw and Leafpaw both dipped their heads respectfully. "Thank you," They mewed in unison. Thornclaw let Hazeltail rest on his shoulder. "Let's get back to camp."

Blossomfall and Cherryfang both helped Briarlight, Crowfeather helped Jayfeather, and Lionblaze was pretty much carrying Bramblepaw. The poor apprentice looked so beaten and tired…

Briarlight put her muzzle in her sister's shoulder. Why would those rouges just attack? Pain went through Briarlight. "Are you okay?" Cherryfang asked her.

Briarlight nodded. _'Those rouges may have hurt me, but it's the fact they hurt my clanmates that really make me mad!' _

**A/N: Why did you have to do all that damage to poor Bramblepaw?! Because I'm evil! Haha no, I'm not. All those rouges belong to me, blah, blah, blah. R/R!**


	13. Chapter 11 You're a Great Friend

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Ah, follow if you hate summer! I'm so freakin sunburnt right now…ahhhhhh!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11 "You're a Great Friend"(Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight blinked her eyes open as the harsh sunlight filled the medicine cat den. Mousewhisker and Graystripe had both recovered and returned to their own nests. Briarlight yawned and picked herself up, almost yowling out in pain at how sore she was.

As soon as they had made it back to camp yesterday, she, Jayfeather, Hazeltail, and Bramblepaw were immediately looked over. Bramblestar- who had gotten much better- ordered extra patrols to make sure those rouges stayed out. Good things did happen yesterday, though. Ivypool happily returned to the nursery, Leafpool took Sunnypaw out to do some hunting, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had taken a walk along the lake's shore. Everyone had recovered from the fever.

"NO!"

Briarlight turned her head to the left to see Jayfeather thrashing around in his sleep. Mumbling under her breath, Briarlight prodded the gray tabby awake. Blind eyes snapped open, and Jayfeather sprang up. "Briarlight?" He croaked.

The crippled she-cat purred. "The one and only."

Jayfeather sighed. "Sorry if I woke you. I was just having a strange dream." Worry ran through Briarlight. Had she awoken him from an important dream from StarClan? Jayfeather must have read her thoughts because he shook his head. "It wasn't anything like that. At least, I don't think it was."

Briarlight dragged herself closer to him and pushed her muzzle into his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hesitating, Jayfeather drew in a breath. "I've had it before; Leafpool, Crowfeather, Bramblepaw, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze were all stuck between the Highledge and a burning branch. Then you're in front of Sol and he's about to kill you." Shaking his head, Jayfeather sighed. "I have no idea if it's a warning or just a dream that I can't get out of my head."

Briarlight smiled and licked her best friend's cheek. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always were good at this stuff!"

Jayfeather flashed her a grateful smile before turning to the back of the medicine cat den. Bramblepaw lay motionless, her tail under her nose. "She took a huge beating," Jayfeather murmured. "Will she be okay?" Briarlight asked.

Jayfeather nodded slowly. "She should be. The only thing I'm worried about is that cut above her eye. It may result in bad eyesight."

Briarlight's nose twitched. "It's bleeding again."

Grunting, Jayfeather padded over to where the herbs were and grabbed cobweb and poppy seed. He walked over to his apprentice and pressed the cobweb above her eye. Blue eyes flashed open but she relaxed when she realized it was Jayfeather.

"Morning," He murmured. Bramblepaw blinked before stretching. "How are you feeling?" Jayfeather asked. Bramblepaw gave her pelt a shake. "Better, I guess." Jayfeather nodded. "That's good." Bramblepaw ate the poppy seed before she started to wash herself.

Briarlight smiled and gave herself a bath before she walked out of the medicine cat den. The harsh sunlight indicated that it was way after dawn. It seemed as if every cat was awake! Bumblestripe emerged from the nursery and padded toward his sister.

"Look who's finally up!" He exclaimed. Briarlight's felt burned. "Well, what are you doing up so early?" Bumblestripe shrugged. "I went on the dawn patrol."

The striped warrior nodded toward the fresh-kill pile. "Would you like to share a mouse? I haven't eaten yet!"

Briarlight agreed and the two walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Bumblestripe took a mouse and they settled down next to the warriors den. The fresh flavor came into Briarlight's mouth making her want to purr. "Are you feeling better?" Bumblestripe asked. Briarlight nodded. "Yes." Bumblestripe purred. "That's great! I wanted to go but then I needed to stay with Dovewing to protect the kits if the rouges came to camp."

"Of course!" Dovewing had heard the rouges attack and immediately told every cat. That's how the patrol knew where to go.

We were quiet for a moment until Bumblestripe drew in a breath. "Uh, Briarlight?"

"Yeah?"

"Sol wants to take you as his mate."

"WHAT!?" Briarlight stared at her brother in bewilderment. Sol wanted to be her mate? _'Great, StarClan! What's wrong with that cat?!' _

Briarlight rolled her amber eyes, trying to act like she was unfazed. "Well of course I don't want to be his mate! He's an…evil cat," Briarlight murmured. Bumblestripe tipped his head to the side. "He's changed, Briarlight. I believe he really has!" Shock pulsed through Briarlight. "Bumblestripe, he will never change! He's still the same cat he was when he tried to kill us all!"

Bumblestripe sighed and shook his head. "Give him a second chance."

But Briarlight had heard enough. She shoved the mouse to Bumblestripe and picked herself up. "I don't need to give him a second chance; ThunderClan already did, and look what happened."

* * *

"Very good," Jayfeather purred. He was helping Briarlight with her exercises in the medicine cat den. Bramblepaw was helping Dustpelt with his cracked and bleeding pads at the moment. The heat was almost unbearable at the moment, and Briarlight was thankful for the shaded den.

Just then, Bramblepaw padded into the den. The slash above her eye was clearly going to leave a nasty scar but Bramblepaw didn't seem to mind. "I'm finished!" She announced.

Jayfeather flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Good. Now let's go collect the herbs that we didn't get to collect yesterday."

Disappointment weighed in Briarlight's heart. Jayfeather was leaving because unlike her, he had duties to fulfil. "I guess I'll sort out these herbs," She mewed quietly. Jayfeather turned around and put his blind gaze on her; his whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Happiness went through Briarlight, and she nodded. Bramblepaw happily led the way out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing. The sunlight was shining down harshly on the ThunderClan camp, giving it a lazy atmosphere. Crowfeather and Leafpaw came from the entrance with Leafpaw carrying a mouse and Crowfeather had a thrush.

The dark gray warrior placed his catch on the fresh-kill pile and rolled his blue eyes. "Thank StarClan I'm in ThunderClan now. I think I would die if I was in WindClan with this heat." He shivered. "No shade whatsoever!"

Graystripe poked his head out the elders den. "When you're as thick-furred as I am, you'd like to be in RiverClan!"

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were sharing tongues under the Highledge when the orange deputy broke off to mew. "Or ShadowClan. With all their shade, I bet they're not even feeling the sun!"

Briarlight smiled at the peaceful Clan. It was like yesterday's attack never happened. Leafpool stretched and called Sunnypaw over, Squirrelflight calling Honeypaw over, too. Jayfeather bounded over to them. "Are you taking them to the training hollow?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes. In a few moons it will be time for their assessments!" Honeypaw gave a skip of excitement and Sunnypaw beamed. Briarlight noticed how calm and well-mannered Sunnypaw was. _'She's had a great mentor.' _

Jayfeather flicked his tail toward Briarlight and Bramblepaw. "Would you mind if the three of us joined you?"

Shock pulsed through Briarlight. What was he doing? Leafpool dipped her head. "Of course." She and Sunnypaw led the way out through the thorn barrier. Squirrelflight and Honeypaw bounded after them leaving Jayfeather, Briarlight, and Bramblepaw trailing behind.

"Are you doing this because of yesterday?" Briarlight asked. Jayfeather nodded. "The three of us should sharpen up some moves."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they made it. Squirrelflight nodded. "Okay, Honeypaw, I want you to try and knock Sunnypaw off her paws. Sunnypaw, why don't you try and make sure she doesn't."

Briarlight's whiskers twitched. She remembered when she, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe all did this when they were apprentices. Honeypaw immediately charged toward Sunnypaw. The golden she-cat stood her ground until Honeypaw was a whisker length away. Then Sunnypaw feinted to one side and then slammed her paw down hard on a stunned Honeypaw.

"Hurry and get up, Honeypaw!" Squirrelflight ordered.

Honeypaw jumped up and pawed the ground. Then she charged again. When Sunnypaw tried to feint again, Honeypaw knew what was coming. She went to the side that Sunnypaw had tried to feint on and tackled her sister to the ground. Sunnypaw was fast, and she used her back paws to kick Honeypaw's stomach. Honeypaw rolled off of her, and Sunnypaw got up.

"Go after her!" Leafpool yowled.

Sunnypaw pressed her body to the sandy floor and started to move like a snake. Briarlight stared at the apprentice with shock. Leafpool had taught her apprentice the lightning strike!

As quick as lightning, Sunnypaw attacked Honeypaw. She pinned Honeypaw to the ground, putting a paw on her sister's throat. Leafpool purred loudly. "That was excellent, Sunnypaw. I believe you have the lightning strike down pat!"

Sunnypaw shuffled her paws in embaresment and got off her sister. Honeypaw stood up and quickly shook dirt from her pelt. She glanced at Squirrelflight with uncertainty but the deputy nodded. "That was good, Honeypaw. Let's try a different technique."

Leafpool turned to Briarlight and the two medicine cats. "We can work on forepaw blows together."

Affection went through Briarlight when she realized Leafpool was doing that for her. "Sunnypaw!" Leafpool called. Her apprentice trotted over. "Let Honeypaw and Squirrelflight work on the lightning strike. We're going to work on forepaw blows."

Sunnypaw looked down at her front paws then nodded. "Okay!"

Leafpool nodded. "Okay, Bramblepaw and Sunnypaw team up, and Jayfeather and Briarlight team up. Just do simple forepaw attacks." Leafpool sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Remember to duck and move so you won't get hit."

Briarlight and Jayfeather went to a spot to do their moves. Briarlight twitched her whiskers when she saw Bramblepaw and Sunnypaw. The two sisters were teasing each other yet still being serious. "Ready?" Jayfeather asked. Briarlight nodded and the two started.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to type how the whole thing went. They're all walking back to camp now, ok?)**

Briarlight was almost shaking with exhaustion yet she'd never felt stronger. With Leafpool's help, she was now getting really good with front paw blows. The sun was sliding through the trees, indicating the end of another hot day.

Jayfeather, Bramblepaw, and Briarlight all decided to go get herbs after their training round when Squirrelflight and Leafpool announced they were going to help them. They were now padding back to camp.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jayfeather asked when the two walked into the medicine cat den. Briarlight nodded. "That'd be nice."

Just then, Dovewing appeared at the entrance to the den. "Icecloud's giving birth!"

"Briarlight, get the-" "Coltsfoot!" Briarlight finished for him, rushing over to get the stem. Bramblepaw appeared and grabbed borage leaves while Jayfeather a stick from the back of the den.

The three cats quickly left the den and rushed to the nursery. Ivypool and her kits were waiting outside with Dovewing's kits, Daisy, and Foxleap. Dustpelt, Icecloud's father, paced nervously by the entrance. "Everyone make room!" Jayfeather yowled. He led the way into the nursery, where Icecloud was lying in her nest. Toadstep was behind her, licking her ears.

Jayfeather went on the other side of Icecloud while Briarlight and Bramblepaw went next to him on either sides. "Bramblepaw, chew up some coltsfoot," Jayfeather ordered calmly. Bramblepaw did as she was told and quickly chewed up a poultice.

"Briarlight, I need some borage leaves!"

Briarlight quickly chewed some of the sweet tasting leaves before giving them to Jayfeather. Jayfeather pushed the leaves closer to the queen. "Here. They'll help when the kits come." Icecloud lapped up the leaves just as Bramblepaw nudged coltsfoot to Icecloud. "It's for shortness of breath."

Icecloud licked that up just as a spasm took over her body. She cried out in pain. Jayfeather put the stick under her chin. "Here! Bite on this!"

The white she-cat clammed down hard. "Push, Icecloud!" Jayfeather ordered.

Letting out an agonizing screech, Icecloud obeyed and a black tom slid out. Briarlight grabbed it and immediately started to lick him. "One more time, Icecloud," Jayfeather meowed. "Push!"

This time when Icecloud pushed, a pale gray she-kit slid out. Bramblepaw started to lick that kit. Jayfeather drew in a breath. "You've given birth to two healthy kits."

Briarlight and Bramblepaw pushed the two kits to their mother's belly so they could nurse. Icecloud, panting, nosed each of them. "They're beautiful." Toadstep touched his muzzle to Icecloud's. "You did a fantastic job."

Briarlight watched the two with happiness in her eyes. This was a perfect family… something she couldn't have. A tail landed on her shoulder; Jayfeather must've read her thoughts.

Blushing, the dark brown she-cat dipped her head. "Let me know when you've named them."

She dragged herself out of the den, nearly falling over when all the kits dashed to meet her. "How many were there?" Bubblekit asked, her gray pelt fluffed up.

"Two; a tom and she-kit." Briarlight purred with amusement when she saw the happy looks on all the kits faces. "We're finally not the youngest anymore!" Skykit squeaked. Silverkit tackled his brother. "We'll be the bosses of the nursery soon!"

"Kits!" Ivypool called. "You're blocking the entrance. Jayfeather and Bramblepaw are trying to get out!"

The kits backed up, Bramblepaw purring in amusement. Dustpelt and Daisy both stared at Jayfeather with anticipation, wanting to see their grandchildren. Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Go right ahead."

The two cats raced into the nursery. Spiderleg and Rosepetal padded forward, Foxleap at their heels. "How many?" Rosepetal asked.

"A tom and a she-kit," Jayfeather replied, throwing an irritated look at Briarlight. Briarlight's whiskers twitched in amusement. _'Sorry.' _

Jayfeather smirked when he heard the thought. "You will have to wait until Daisy and Dustpelt comes out to see them."

That was when Dustpelt emerged from the nursery, looking tired yet happy. "One of those kits," He started. "Looks exactly like Ferncloud." Foxleap and Spiderleg exchanged sad glances. Briarlight thought that she-kit looked exactly like Ferncloud.

The clan started breaking up, going into their nests to sleep. Briarlight yawned and made her way toward the warriors den. "Briarlight!" Jayfeather called. Briarlight turned around to see Jayfeather trotting over to her.

"Where are you going?"

Briarlight motioned with her ears to the warriors den. "The warriors den. Hazeltail wanted me to sleep in there tonight." With a hint of challenge in her voice, she asked. "That is okay, right?"

Jayfeather purred but it sounded almost forced. "Of course!"

Briarlight nodded, knowing there was something her friend wasn't telling her. "Is that all?" "No!" Jayfeather yowled. Realizing he was blushing, Briarlight dragged herself closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Jayfeather drew in a breath. "I-I just wanted to tell you that you're a great friend, Briarlight. You've been so much of a help to me in the medicine cat den." He pressed his muzzle to hers. "You really are a great friend."

Heart beating fast, Briarlight felt herself dig closer into Jayfeather. "And you're an amazing friend, too, Jayfeather. I don't mind you telling this to me but… why?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I don't know. Do you ever get a feeling and you feel like someone that you truly care about is going to get hurt?" Briarlight gave a nod and a shake. "Well, I don't know, I feel like that tonight… something may happen."

Amusement sparking in Briarlight's eyes, she leaned over and licked Jayfeather's cheek. "Well I doubt anything is going to happen tonight." She yawned and moved herself away from Jayfeather. "You'll see, Jayfeather. Good night!"

**(Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather lapped at the pool in the medicine cat den, listening to Bramblepaw go on and on about how great of a medicine cat she will become. "I mean, when I'm a medicine cat Lakepaw and Hollowpaw will already have their full names, too! Then it'll be me, Lakepaw, Red, and Hollowpaw! Those names sound good together!"

Jayfeather rolled his blind blue eyes, water dripping from his whiskers. "You do know me and the other medicine cats will be dead then, right?"

Bramblepaw blinked then blushed. "Oops, right. Sorry, Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather just chuckled and laid himself down in his nest. He tucked his paws underneath him and stared outside the medicine cat. Of course he couldn't see but he could sense that Bramblestar was falling in and out of sleep on the Highledge, Daisy and Spiderleg sharing tongues, and Dustpelt giving himself a bath.

The suns harsh rays finally slipped behind the trees, and the first stars of Silverpelt started to come out. Jayfeather's ear twitched. Was that Sol coming out of the warriors den? No. The seniors wouldn't let him. Finally, Jayfeather drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather, get up!"

Jayfeather groaned, feeling like he'd just fallen asleep. _"Get up!" _The same raspy voice ordered. Groaning, Jayfeather blinked open his eyes. He could see! The sight wasn't pretty.

Yellowfang was glaring down at him with her sharp, amber eyes. "What?" Jayfeather asked, getting up. He was in a beautiful meadow, moonlight shining down on flowers. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you received a prophecy a couple nights ago and you haven't even bothered looking into it!"

Jayfeather groaned. "Maybe that's because I've been so busy lately that it's hard for me to find spare time to _think._"

Yellowfang narrowed her amber eyes. "That's what apprentices are for! They do the little tasks-" "Clearly you don't know how to train an apprentice," Jayfeather snapped.

With a raised eyebrow, Yellowfang meowed, "I've had two apprentices. Don't you think I would know how to train them?"

Sighing, Jayfeather looked up at the dark sky. "Well, you must not have come to me just to lecture me." Yellowfang dipped her head. "You are wise, Jayfeather. You must beware the soul, Jayfeather, or it will destroy you."

Just then, the anger died from Yellowfang's amber eyes. Fear and angst replaced it. Staring at Jayfeather, she meowed urgently. "Wake up, Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather snapped open his eyes. Darkness… he was awake. _'Why would Yellowfang want me to wake up?' _Suddenly, a new scent wafted through the air. Not only that but it was _a lot _hotter than it was when the sun was out. It hit Jayfeather in the muzzle like a scratch.

"Fire," Jayfeather whispered. He jumped up, his fur bristling. "Everyone wake up! Fire!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I would've had this uploaded sooner but my freakin power got cut off cause of this bad storm we just had. The fanfiction is almost done! R/R!**


	14. Chapter 12 Fire!

**A/N: Yay, almost done! Enjoy this chapter! I only own my OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12 Trapped part 1 (Jayfeather's POV)**

"Fire!" Jayfeather yowled out desperately, fear crawling through his fur. Bramblepaw groggily picked up her head. "Wha?" Jayfeather pushed her on her paws. "Fire!" Alarm washed off of Bramblepaw. "Get the other apprentices to get the elders out!" Bramblepaw nodded and sped off.

Jayfeather dashed out of the medicine cat den. He could sense the other apprentices stirring, Bramblepaw, Sunnypaw, and Dewpaw making their way toward the elders den already. Jayfeather knew he had to warn the queens.

He made a dash toward the nursery but he was surprised when he saw Leafpaw and Honeypaw running toward it already. Nodding, Jayfeather sped off to the warriors den. He could sense a few warriors stirring. "Fire!" Jayfeather yowled. "Everyone out!"

Startled mews broke out of the warriors den. "Stop!" Crowfeather snapped. "Get the younger warriors out first!" Jayfeather admired his father's decision.

Lilyflower, Seedpelt, Molecloud, Cherryfang, and Briarlight all slipped out first. Toadstep, Foxleap, Bumblestripe and Spiderleg ran toward the nursery, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Brakenfur, and Cloudtail all gathering in the center of the clan. Amberpaw- who'd awoken Bramblestar- was bounding down the Highledge with the Clan leader hard on her paws.

"Where are the elders?" Bramblestar asked.

Jayfeather replied. "I sent the apprentices to get them. They also got the queens and kits." Bramblestar nodded to him. "Good work." Jayfeather could hardly hear him though. The clan was still talking nonstop.

"_SILENCE!" _Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar all hissed.

The Clan grew quiet. Bramblestar sighed. "Okay, we're going to go to the lake and wait out this fire, okay? Until then, I need everyone to be calm and patient. We do have kits with us!"

As Bramblestar was organizing, alarm flashed through Jayfeather. Where was Briarlight? The smoke that was hanging above the camp was dulling his sense of smell. Where was she?

"Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brakenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg, lead our Clan out of here!" Bramblestar ordered. "Queens, kits, and elders in the middle! Younger warriors and apprentices, make a sort of circle to protect them." With a darkening amber gaze, Bramblestar added. "Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, with me in the rear!"

Cinderheart glanced at Poppyfrost. "Look after my daughters, okay?" Her sister nodded and Cinderheart left. "I'm with Lionblaze!" Bramblestar dipped his head. "Go ahead and lead us on out!" He called.

The Clan started moving. Jayfeather winced. This wasn't going to be good. A soft pelt pressed against his flank. It was Bramblepaw. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

Bramblepaw grinned. "I'm a medicine cat. If any cat falls I have to notice it and I can't notice it from up there!" Jayfeather admired his apprentice's courage. Then another pelt flanked him; Lionblaze!

His brother licked Jayfeather's ear. "We'll get through this," He meowed. Jayfeather grunted as a reply and they left the camp. Pain scratched Jayfeather's heart. _'Briarlight, I hope you're okay.' _

"Dear StarClan," Leafpool whispered. "What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked. "It's the fire," Bramblepaw mewed shakily.

"SKYKIT!"

"That was Ivypool!" Bramblestar exclaimed. Worry edged Leafpool's meow. "Skykit must've gone off somewhere."

"Briarlight went after him!" Hazeltail yowled out.

Alarm went off in Jayfeather. Briarlight? He looked at Bramblepaw. "Stay here with Lionblaze and listen to everything your father tells you." Bramblepaw blinked at her mentor with wild blue eyes. "Jayfeather, are you going to go find Briarlight?"

Jayfeather winced when he felt the worry come from his apprentice. Finally he dipped his head. "I have to save her." Before any cat could stop him, he dived off the path that his clanmates were making to the lake. Smoke immediately clogged his nose which meant one thing; he was as blind as a bat. But for some reason Jayfeather didn't stop running. He wanted- no- he _needed _to find Briarlight…and Skykit.

"Briarlight!" He called, heart pounding with fear. The sound of cracking above him made Jayfeather dive to the side. A burning tree branch had fallen right where he had been standing. Cold fear crept its way through Jayfeather's fur. _'Oh, StarClan,' _He thought. _'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

'_Jayfeather!' _

It was Briarlight! Jayfeather could hear her thoughts. _'Jayfeather, if you can hear me, I'm trapped! Skykit and I need help so please, send someone! We're by the large oak where Cinderheart had her accident when she was an apprentice!'_

Forgetting that the air around him was intoxicated with smoke, Jayfeather drew in a breath. He started to cough terribly but knew he had to keep going. Not only did he have to save Briarlight, but a young kit. With shaking legs, Jayfeather started to walk. Of course, he didn't know where to go.

'_StarClan, help me!'_

Just then he felt two pelts press against him on either side. Jayfeather stiffened. Did some of his clanmates follow him? "Jayfeather," A soft voice whispered in his ear. "We're here to help you."

"Half-Moon?" Jayfeather croaked.

Half-Moon nodded just as another cat spoke. "Don't forget me." Happiness and love came from Jayfeather when he heard the other cat's voice. "Hollyleaf!" His StarClan sister purred. "Right. Now lets lead you to Briarlight."

Jayfeather let the two she-cats walk him to the tree that Briarlight and Skykit were at. Something cracked above them. "Is it a burning branch?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No. The fire is just cracking up in that tree."

Half-Moon and Hollyleaf stopped pressing against Jayfeather. "We're here." Hollyleaf put her muzzle to Jayfeather's. "Be brave, my brother." Half-Moon cleared her throat. "Go save her, Jayfeather. Let her give you the happiness that I can't give you." Jayfeather pressed his nose to Half-Moon's. "I will never forget you." Half-Moon and Hollyleaf disappeared.

"Jayfeather!" A she-cat croaked.

Jayfeather spun around and could sense Briarlight's presence. Following that, he made his way to where Briarlight and Skykit were. "You found us!" Skykit exclaimed right before going into a fit of coughing. The kit had too much smoke in his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked.

Briarlight whimpered. "My right front paw is burned. I can't walk on only one paw!" The sound of a falling branch could be heard overhead. Jayfeather gritted his teeth and shoved Briarlight and Skykit out of the way. The sound of a branch crashing to the ground made all three of them wince, thinking they could've been under the burning branch.

"Briarlight," Jayfeather murmured. "Get on my back."

"What?!"

"I'll get you and Skykit back to the rest of the Clan. We can't be that far away from the lake!" After a moment of hesitation, Briarlight sighed. "Okay." Jayfeather crouched low, grunting as Briarlight struggling onto his back. Jayfeather felt Skykit's small claws on his fur, and he couldn't help but smile at the small kit.

"I'll be your legs," Jayfeather whispered to Briarlight. Briarlight nuzzled his cheek. "I'll be your eyes."

Jayfeather let out a groan at the extra weight. "Go right, and I'll tell you when to stop." Jayfeather nodded and did what Briarlight told him to. "Jayfeather, jump to your left!" Briarlight yowled. Jayfeather did just as he felt heat scorch his right side. "Okay, now…"

Briarlight's voice trailed off. Jayfeather knew that everything was different now because some branches had made easy paths change. "Okay, go right."

Jayfeather didn't hesitate; he trusted Briarlight. "Are we going to get out of here?" Skykit asked quietly. Jayfeather didn't know what to tell the kit and was thankful that Briarlight replied. "We will. We can make it out." Jayfeather couldn't tell if Briarlight was saying that to Skykit or herself.

Briarlight and Jayfeather helped navigate each other through the burning forest until, finally, all three cats thought they were going to die from smoke consumption.

"Jayfeather," Briarlight coughed. "I think we have to go left."

Something in Jayfeather's mind was telling him to keep going the way he was going but he had to trust Briarlight, right? Jayfeather served left and pain seared through him. "No!" Briarlight yelped.

First, Jayfeather felt fire. After that, he felt like he was falling. That was when it hit him; they were falling right into the gorge. Jayfeather didn't even have time to react because his gray body slammed right onto the hard camp ground.

Pain seared through his right front paw. His head was aching from the pain and the smoke that was still in his lungs. "Jayfeather?" A scared voice mewed beside him.

'_That sounds like Bramblepaw. Wait.'_

For a split second, Jayfeather could see and what he did see horrified him. Bramblepaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze were all stuck between a burning branch and a side of the gorge. They were trapped.

'_All the cats that I care about!' _Jayfeather thought desperately. _'The cats in my dream. I should've made sure that they made it out safely!' _

Anger and frustration pulsed through him. This was Sol's doing. Maybe the fire was just a coincidence but Sol had to have made sure that these certain cats were trapped here. Wait, where were Briarlight and Skykit? Jayfeather glanced around and saw Briarlight nudging Skykit. Just like that, his vision vanished.

"Well, well, well. Looks like one of my favorite cats dropped by," A cold, unsettling voice meowed from behind Jayfeather. It was Sol.

Grunting, Jayfeather picked his whole body up to, hopefully, face Sol. "You," Jayfeather choked out. His claws slid out and dug into the rough ground. "You did this to my friends!" Sol purred with delight. "How did you guess?" Just then, the rouges that Jayfeather, Hazeltail, Briarlight, and Bramblepaw had faced together started to gather around Sol. Sol must be there sort of leader.

Sol flicked his tail. "Leopard, Flame, Snips; go make sure Briarlight and that kit don't escape," He ordered. Three cats moved toward Briarlight and Skykit, blocking them.

So much anger was welling up in Jayfeather right now that he was having trouble breathing. He lowered his head. "Sol… after all my Clan has done for you, this is how you repay them? Why won't you stop terrorizing my Clan?" The anger seemed to explode from Jayfeather as he roared, "Your rein of horror stops today because tonight _I'm going to kill you, Sol! Here. I. Come!"_

**A/N: Wow I really haven't updating in a long time. I may finish this tonight or tomorrow or whenever. Sorry it took so long but here you go. **


	15. Chapter 13 The Heart of a Warrior

**A/N: Here it is; I'm really almost done! Sorry it's been so long. I haven't been into Warriors that much lately but I have to finish this! I don't own Warriors only my OC's. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13 Heart of a Warrior (Jayfeather's POV)**

Sol stared intently at Jayfeather before he started laughing. Soon, his rouges started to laugh, too. "You?" The black she-cat named Midnight asked. "A blind cat is going to take out all of us?" The red cat named Arrow grinned. "I'd like to see him try."

"Stop this!" Leafpool cried out desperately. "This isn't fair!"

Snare flashed his fangs in her direction. "Shut up!" Anger burned in Jayfeather's pelt. How dare he say that to his mother! "Wait," Sol yowled. Jayfeather's pelt rippled with anger. "Jayfeather will only fight me," He said. "Leafpool is right; it is unfair."

Midnight stared at Sol. "But, Sol-" Sol silenced her with a glare. Turning back to Jayfeather, Sol grinned. "We'll fight. If you win, my rouges and I will leave without harming any cat." Sol's gaze darkened. "But if I win then I'll get Briarlight as my mate and have the cats behind that branch killed."

Jayfeather winced. Even if he did fight Sol how could he? Sol could see and was a decent fighter. But Jayfeather wasn't that good and was blind, too! "What'll it be, Jayfeather?" Sol asked.

Growling, Jayfeather stepped forward. "Yeah, I'll fight you." Jayfeather unsheathed his claws and they slid out. The dry soil scraped against his claws, and the hot air above kind of made it hard to breath. Sol got into a fighting stance before charging.

Jayfeather just barely got out of the way. Sol was so close to slashing him that Jayfeather could feel the air where Sol had slashed at him. Sol sprang at him again but this time Jayfeather listening closely to the sound of Sol's pawsteps. Jayfeather closed his eyes then drew in a breath. Finally, he feinted at the last moment.

Sol landed with a thump where Jayfeather had been. Jayfeather smirked. This cat was a fool! His ear twitched when he heard Skykit squeak weakly. "Go Jayfeather!"

'_Jayfeather, you can do this. Please be careful, though.' _Briarlight's thought crept into Jayfeather's mind and his fur bushed up. "Go Jayfeather!" His friends behind the fire called to him. Energy surged through Jayfeather when he heard them. His friends and kin believed in him and he was going to keep it that way.

"Is that all you got?" Jayfeather called.

Sol picked himself up and curled his lip in the beginning of a snarl. "Don't start getting cocky!" Sol charged at Jayfeather again. Jayfeather drew in a breath, ready to dodge just as Skykit let out a wail of distress. "Stop!" Briarlight pleaded.

Leopard bared her fangs. "As long as the blind cat keeps this up, the kit gets hurt." The black cat grinned. "And so do you."

The smell of blood was in the air and it wasn't coming from Sol nor Jayfeather. It was coming from Briarlight and Skykit. Jayfeather was so distracted that Sol was able to crash right into him. Jayfeather let out a yowl as claws raked his shoulder. Blood dripped from his wound and onto the forest floor.

"What's wrong?" Sol sneered. "Starting to think you can't beat me?"

Jayfeather wasn't listening to him though. He was looking in the direction of Briarlight and Skykit. _'If I keep fighting back, Flame, Snips, and Leopard will keep hurting Briarlight and Skykit.' _Jayfeather couldn't let that happen. It was bad enough they were attacking ThunderClan cats but a small kit and a crippled cat?! Did these rouges have any souls?

"I won't fight you," Jayfeather declared. Sol blinked in shock while Squirrelflight yowled, "Why not?" Jayfeather dipped his head. "If I continue, Briarlight and Skykit will get hurt. I can't have that happen." Bramblestar was the first to speak. He blinked warmly at the medicine cat.

"Spoken like a true warrior."

Crowfeather nodded. "I've never been prouder to call you my son." Leafpool and Squirrelflight smiled at each other before nodding. Lionblaze lifted his head. "You're stronger than me, Jay." Cinderheart dipped her head, her blue eyes glistening. Bramblepaw didn't look happy though. She lifted a paw. "Wait, what? Jayfeather, what are you going to do?"

Jayfeather staring directly into his apprentice's majestic blue eyes. "Nothing," He mewed. Bramblepaw blinked, tears forming in her eyes. "But-"

"Bramblepaw, don't cry," Jayfeather told her sharply. "You're stronger than that." Bramblepaw blinked several more times before standing up straighter. Briarlight cringed from where she was lying, Skykit pressed against her fur.

"Jayfeather…don't do this," She whispered. Jayfeather looked at the cat that he knew that he loved. He would rather die than have more pain be brought down on her. "I have to, Briarlight. I have to because I love you, Briarlight."

Briarlight's amber eyes widened. He loved her? With tears falling from her eyes, she jerked her head forward. "Don't do this because I love you, too! Don't do this because I want us to actually be together!"

Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "How touching," He mumbled. Sitting next to him was Midnight and Arrow. The two stared at each other, blinking with uncertainty, before they faced the battlefield again. Midnight narrowed her eyes. It was touching! She stared at Sol and anger burned her heart. Why? She wasn't so sure.

Sol grinned, showing off pearly white fangs. "You two are too sweet!" With glowing yellow eyes, Sol gritted his teeth at Jayfeather. "If you won't fight, I surely will!"

Before Jayfeather could even flinch, Sol had dug his claws into Jayfeather's back. The pain caused Jayfeather to yowl in pain but he didn't fight. "Jayfeather!" Briarlight called out desperately. Sol kept slashing different parts of Jayfeather's body. Pain sliced through Jayfeather's body every time Sol slashed him.

Bramblepaw shook her head in horror. "This is wrong," She murmured. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Crowfeather demanded. "There's no way we can jump over the fire or climb this part of the Highledge." Bramblestar shook his head. "I don't know if we _can _help in anyway."

Briarlight couldn't tear her gaze away. It pained her to see Sol attacking Jayfeather and the blind medicine cat not doing anything about it. _'He's doing this for Skykit and me. I can't watch this!'_ Briarlight finally looked away, noticing that Skykit was staring with wide, fearful eyes. Briarlight put one leg in front of Skykit so the kit couldn't see anything. "Don't look."

**XXXXXXXXXX (Hollyleaf's POV)**

Hollyleaf stared at her brother, who was getting attacked again and again without doing anything about it. She narrowed her green eyes and shook her head. "This is terrible! That purely evil cat is doing this to my poor brother!"

The black she-cat was accompanied by Firestar, Silverstream, Brambleberry, and Cinderpelt. The five cats were watching from StarClan the fire that swept through ThunderClan. Cinderpelt blinked sadly. "Perhaps this is Briarlight's fault."

Silverstream whipped her head toward the former medicine cat. "Of course this isn't Briarlight's fault! Jayfeather is speaking the heart of a true warrior by not fighting back so a crippled cat and kit won't get hurt." Silverstream glared at Cinderpelt for good measure.

"He's a crippled cat!" Cinderpelt pointed out.

The two she-cats glared at one another before Firestar pushed himself between them. "This isn't helping!" He exclaimed. Leaving the two cats, he padded over to Hollyleaf. "I know you're upset but maybe we should prepare for a death?"

"No," Brambleberry meowed. The RiverClan medicine cat dipped her head. "With all due respect, Firestar, I have to say that Jayfeather cannot die. He's much too important! What if the three are needed again?"

Firestar raised an eyebrow before nodding. "You make a good point."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "While we're arguing among ourselves, my brother is dying down there! We-" That was when an idea made its way into Hollyleaf's mind. "Wait. What if we sent a rainstorm down to cease the burning fire? That way, Bramblestar and the others could help attack!"

Silverstream pondered for a moment, her silver tail swishing back and forth thoughtfully. "That could work. But we're only supposed to mess with nature during emergencies."

Brambleberry rolled her eyes. "This clearly is an emergency!"

Firestar nodded. "Brambleberry is right. I believe we have to create a strong rainstorm." He glanced at Hollyleaf and smiled at his granddaughter. "Good thinking." Hollyleaf shrugged. "It's the only way to save my brother."

The former ThunderClan leader nodded before ushering the four she-cats with his tail. "Come on. To do this we need three other leaders and two other medicine cats."

**XXXXXXXXXX (Bramblepaw's POV)**

"Still not gonna go down, eh?" Sol sneered at Jayfeather as he continued to slash and bite the blind cat. It was getting really hard for Bramblepaw to watch this mess. She kept praying to StarClan, hoping that they would send some rain or something to put out the fire so she and the others could tear everyone apart.

Bramblepaw's ear twitched and she turned to the side to see the black cat named Midnight and the red tom named Arrow sitting side by side. Midnight had a look in her blue eyes that looked a lot like uncertainty. Bramblepaw stared at the cat intently. Was she unsure about Sol now?

Midnight looked up and stared into Bramblepaw's eyes. The she-cat's eyes seemed to glow, almost sparking, after she stared at me. Her pelt seemed to ripple just as she jumped to her paws. "Sol!" She yowled. "Stop!"

Sol was in so much shock that Midnight actually said that that he did stop. Jayfeather let out a final gasp just as he fell to the ground. "Jayfeather!" Bramblepaw and Briarlight screamed in unison.

"Midnight," Sol growled. "What are you doing?"

Midnight shook her head. "This is wrong, Sol. Don't do this, please!" Just as she said that, thunder roared in the distance. Was Bramblepaw hearing that correctly? Thunder could mean rain and rain could mean… freedom.

Bramblepaw twitched her muzzle as she felt raindrops hit her muzzle. The rain grew into a rainstorm very quickly and soon the fire had ceased. "ThunderClan, CHARGE!" Bramblestar yowled. All hell was about to break loose.

**(Briarlight's POV)**

Briarlight watched gratefully as the cats who were stuck swarmed the rouge cats. Midnight even jumped at Sol. Bramblepaw was bounding toward Briarlight and Skykit, her eyes round with worry. "Are you two okay?" The medicine cat apprentice asked.

Briarlight nodded. "I'm fine but you need to look over Skykit." Bramblepaw nodded, oblivious to Crescent, who was about to attack her from behind. "Bramblepaw, look out!" Briarlight yowled.

Before Bramblepaw could even react, Jayfeather smashed into Crescent, sending the white cat crashing to the ground. "Jayfeather," Briarlight started. "You're okay?" Blood and rain were soaking Jayfeather's pelt but he was standing and he was alive.

"I've been better," He announced. Briarlight smiled warmly at Jayfeather.

"JAYFEATHER!" That was Sol. The tortoishell was standing away from Bramblestar and Midnight and was glaring at the blind tom. "Let's finish this," Jayfeather growled. The two cats ran toward each other. They were both really, really, really fast. Just as they collided, a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, long enough for Briarlight to see both toms at their forelegs outstretched. The two jumped in the air and when they landed, they both fell to the ground. Every cat stopped and stared at the two toms, wondering who was going to get up.

Neither of them did.

Shaking with fear, Briarlight dragged herself over to them. When she made it to Sol, she saw his amber eyes were clouded, his mouth was open, and blood was pooling out from a wound in his neck. Some kind of joy nestled in Briarlight. Sol was dead! But what about Jayfeather…

Briarlight made her way toward Jayfeather and what she saw horrified her. The same cut was on Jayfeather's neck and blood was pooling from the wound. Blinking in shock, she nuzzled his head. "Jayfeather? Come on, Jayfeather, wake up!"

When Jayfeather didn't respond, or even move, Briarlight let the tears fall freely. She gritted her teeth and put her chin and paws on Jayfeather. "Jayfeather, you can't die now! You just told me that you loved me! How can you just die like this?" Briarlight sobbed.

Squirrelflight lowered her gaze and looked away. Bramblestar dipped his head before resting a tail on Squirrelflight's flank. Lionblaze stared in sadness at his brother's limp body while Cinderheart shook her head and looked away. Bramblepaw and Leafpool both walked next to Briarlight and lowered their muzzles until they had their noses touching his shoulder.

Briarlight shook her head, tears still falling from her face. "Come back to us," She whispered. "We need you; _I _need you."

**XXXXXXXXXX (Jayfeather's POV)**

Jayfeather groaned as he blinked his eyes open. Three weird things happened to him; he could see, his body didn't hurt anymore, and he was surrounded by StarClan warriors. First thought; he was dead.

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather turned to see Hollyleaf bounding toward him. He stared at his sister, who he missed more than anything. "Hollyleaf!" He yowled. The two met in the middle and rubbed foreheads. "Hollyleaf, it's so good to actually _see_ you!"

Hollyleaf purred. "Same!"

Jayfeather pulled away from his sister and blinked around him. "Holly, why am I here? Did I… die?" Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "Technically, yes. But there is the exception." Now Jayfeather was totally puzzled.

"ThunderClan isn't ready to lose you yet, Jayfeather." Jayfeather jumped at the sound Firestar's voice. He spun around and saw his old leader walking toward him. Firestar looked young and muscular; how Jayfeather always pictured him.

"What do you mean, Firestar?" Jayfeather asked. Firestar smiled. "You are one of the bravest cats I've ever met," He meowed. Jayfeather blinked several times. "Wait. What?" "He means, the way you stopped fighting for the sake of your clanmates," A female voice meowed. Wait. That sounded a lot like…Sandstorm!

And so it was! The pale ginger she-cat padded next to Firestar, her green eyes glowing with happiness. "But- how- when- what?" Jayfeather stared at Firestar and Sandstorm and saw their tails were entwined. "I didn't make it to the lake," Sandstorm confessed. "It was either me or Bubblekit. What can I say? I've lived my life; Bubblekit's has hardly begun."

Firestar nodded. "What she did showed that she was a true warrior. What you did proved that you have the heart of a warrior."

Jayfeather hesitated before dipping his head. "Thank you, Firestar." Firestar rested his chin on Jayfeather's head. "I can send you back." Shock crashed over Jayfeather like a wave. "Is that possible?!" Sandstorm purred. "Of course." Hollyleaf laid her tail on her brother's shoulder. "It's just never been done before."

Firestar smiled kindly. "A new chapter in your life is about to begin, Jayfeather. It will be full of challenges but I have a feeling you, Briarlight, and that wild apprentice of yours can overcome them together." Jayfeather dipped his head. "As long as I have them, I can face anything."

"Jayfeather," Hollyleaf started. "You defeated Sol. Did you realize that?"

The gray tom blinked several times before sighing in relief. "Good. He was starting to get on my nerves." "Along with everyone else," Sandstorm added.

Firestar stared into Jayfeather's eyes. "Are you ready to go back?" Jayfeather stood up straighter. "Yes, Firestar. I am." Firestar smiled. He, Sandstorm, and Hollyleaf stood side by side, closed their eyes, and reopened them. Their green eyes started glowing a radiant green just as Jayfeather's world started to shift.

"_Open your eyes, Jayfeather."_ Firestar's voice seemed to whisper to him in his ear. Jayfeather did open his eyes and when he did, he gagged for air. He was blind again which meant… he was alive!

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool whispered.

Jayfeather blinked hard. It actually worked? Emotion spilled through Jayfeather. "Mom?" Leafpool let out a sob and pressed her muzzle to his. "I thought I had lost you!"

"Jayfeather!" Bramblepaw exclaimed. "You're…not hurt anymore?" Jayfeather shook his head. "I'm all better."

"I'm so glad," Crowfeather whispered. He pressed his cheek to Jayfeather's. "I thought I lost another one." Jayfeather smiled, happy to finally have a straight family. Lionblaze barged past Leafpool, Bramblepaw, and Crowfeather. He glared at Jayfeather. "I thought I lost you, Jay," He growled. Jayfeather shrugged. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Lionblaze smiled. "Yeah you are."

A sweet scent wafted into the air. It was Briarlight. "Jayfeather," She mewed. Jayfeather picked himself up and gave his rain soaked pelt a shake. Trotting over to Briarlight, he smiled at her. "Hi." Briarlight laughed a little. "So…does this mean we're mates?"

Jayfeather licked her ear. "Only if you want us to be mates." Briarlight pushed Jayfeather down, glaring at him. "Of course I want us to be mates! I won't really matter with the code because I can't have any kits, right?"

The two stared at Leafpool. She blinked and turned from side to side. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's okay."

Briarlight nuzzled Jayfeather's neck. "Thank StarClan." Jayfeather and Briarlight smiled at each other a long moment before they both started to lean in for a long awaited kiss but a certain young, red kit had jumped in front of their lips. "Jayfeather, can we go find the rest of the clan now?"

Jayfeather laughed. "Yes, Skykit. We may finally find the rest of ThunderClan."

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! R/R please! Just the epilogue and then I'm finally done! **


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: It's really been fun writing this fanfiction but I'm glad that I'm done. The next warriors one I'm going to do is the super edition for the Guess-that-Cat contest. Anyway, I don't own Warrior Cats; only my OCs!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Epilogue (Jayfeather's POV)**

Afternoon sunlight warmed Jayfeather's pelt from where he lay outside the medicine cat den. Peace was once again in ThunderClan. Not only that but not a single cat had to worry about Sol because he was gone. Smiling, Jayfeather rested his chin on his front paws as a leaf-fall breeze rolled through, ruffling his fur.

"May all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were both already on top of the Highledge, waiting for Jayfeather.

Jayfeather's ear twitched when he heard the medicine cat den entrance swish. Bramblebreeze was coming out. About a moon ago, Jayfeather had given Bramblebreeze her full name and she was already holding up to the responsibility of being more than just an apprentice now.

Bramblebreeze pressed her muzzle to Jayfeather's. "Are we going up with Bramblestar?" She asked. Jayfeather nodded. "Yes. Let's go." Jayfeather led the way to the Highledge and the two medicine cats bounded up the rock.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight dipped their heads. "Lovely view, isn't it Bramblebreeze?" Squirrelflight asked. Bramblebreeze nodded. "It is."

Jayfeather smiled as he sensed cats coming into the clearing. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall were leading Fernpaw and Bubblepaw into camp with prey in their jaws. Leafpool and Crowfeather were already resting outside the warriors den with Sorreltail and Brakenfur. Skypaw, Shadowpaw, and Silverpaw came from the apprentice den followed by Mosspaw and Nightpaw.

Jayfeather smiled at Nightpaw and Fernpaw. The two were growing up to be great warriors; Ferncloud would be proud of her grandkits. Dewwhisker and Cherryfang came from the warriors den with Ambernose and Snowfall close behind. Snowfall padded over to Lilyflower and they touched noses. Jayfeather twitched his tail. New kits so soon?

Daisy and Spiderleg were sitting proudly by the nursery with their heads held high. It was time for Fuzzykit, Vixenkit, Smokekit, and Rockkit's apprentice ceremony.

Bramblestar raised his head. "StarClan has blessed us with beautiful weather for this ceremony. Fuzzykit, Vixenkit, Smokekit, and Rockkit, step forward."

Fuzzykit and Smokekit scrambled forward, their fur bushed up in excitement. Jayfeather chuckled and leaned down to whisper to Bramblebreeze. "Fuzzykit reminds me a lot of you when you were a kit." Bramblebreeze blinked. "She's so wild." Jayfeather purred quietly. "So are you."

"Until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Fuzzypaw, Rockpaw, Vixenpaw, and Smokepaw. Ivypool, come forward," Bramblestar called. The gray and white tabby did. "You will be Vixenpaw's mentor. Pass down your skills for battle to her."

Ivypool dipped her head and pressed her nose to Vixenpaw's. "Dovewing, you will mentor Fuzzypaw. Pass your speed and skill down to Fuzzypaw." The two she-cats touched noses.

Bramblebreeze raised her ears in surprise. "Ivypool and Dovewing are close sisters. Did Bramblestar choose them to mentor Fuzzypaw and Vixenpaw because they're close, too?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I noticed how close they were and told Bramblestar about it. We both agreed to have Ivypool and Dovewing. We were going to choose Leafpool and Squirrelflight but they have Skypaw and Silverpaw at the moment," He explained.

"Brakenfur, you will mentor Smokepaw. You are my most experienced warrior; pass everything you know to this young tom," Bramblestar meowed. Brakenfur dipped his head. "I will, Bramblestar." The two touched noses.

Nodding, Bramblestar turned to Toadstep. "Toadstep, you will mentor Rockpaw. Pass down your hunting skills to this young tom." Toadstep dipped his head and they touched noses.

"Fuzzypaw! Vixenpaw! Smokepaw! Rockpaw!" The clan cheered.

Jayfeather and Bramblebreeze walked down the Highledge, nodding to the apprentices. "Jayfeather, did you tell Bramblestar to choose Brakenfur for Smokepaw because of the prophecy?" She asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "I did. Smokepaw needs the best warrior there is to train him for him to fulfil his destiny." A prophecy had come along but Jayfeather wasn't too worried about it. Things may change.

"Jayfeather," Leafpool called. "May I speak with you?"

Jayfeather nodded then turned to Bramblebreeze. "Gather herbs before you get ready to go to the Moonpool." Bramblebreeze blinked. "You're making it sound like you're not going tonight." Jayfeather nodded. "I have two queens in the nursery that I need to watch over." Amusement danced in Bramblebreeze's eyes but she nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take Sunnysplash, Leafshine, and Honeyfrost with me."

He dipped his head. "Of course." Bramblebreeze flicked her tail and went to go find her sisters. Jayfeather then turned and walked over to his mother. "Yes, Leafpool?"

Leafpool blinked warmly at him. "I just wanted to know how Briarlight and Hazeltail are doing." Jayfeather smiled as he thought about his mate. "They're both doing fine. I know Thornclaw is proud of his two sons and I'm proud of…my daughter."

He finished the statement awkwardly which made Leafpool purr in amusement. "I know it's weird. But I'm very happy that you decided to be this kit's father. Poor little mite; all alone in the forest." Leafpool shook her pelt. "Now she will grow up to be a strong ThunderClan warrior. Have you two thought of a name?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I wanted Briarlight to pick out a name because she is the one who adopted it. Speaking of kits-"

"Hey, Leafpool!" Skypaw called. The red tom skidded to a halt with Fuzzypaw at his heels. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Oh great, double troubles back." When they were both kits, Skypaw and Fuzzypaw got into all kinds of trouble but were the best of friends.

"Can we go with Fuzzypaw and Dovewing to explore the forest?" Skypaw asked. Leafpool blinked. "We've done that already." "I know," Skypaw started, a blush creeping on his muzzle.

"We just wanted to go together," Fuzzypaw finished. After a moment of hesitation, Leafpool purred. "Of course. Just let me finish talking to Jayfeather first then we can be on our way." Skypaw nuzzled Leafpool. "Thank you!" Then he and Fuzzypaw scampered away.

Jayfeather and Leafpool both chuckled. "Anyway, are you and Crowfeather planning on having anymore kits?" Jayfeather asked. _'Ones that can actually grow up knowing who their parents are,' _Jayfeather added silently.

Leafpool smiled at him. "I haven't told anyone but Squirrelflight yet but I'm expecting his kits."

"What? Leafpool that's great!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Leafpool smiled and they touched muzzles. "Isn't it? Anyway, why don't you go and see Briarlight. I'm sure she would love to see you now."

Jayfeather nodded and padded to the nursery. He poked his head inside to see Thornclaw curled around Hazeltail and their two sons; Vinekit and Greenkit. Thornclaw was the only one out of them who was awake and he nodded to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded back.

Jayfeather nuzzled Briarlight and she turned her head. Her amber eyes glowed when she saw him. "Jayfeather, I'm glad you're here! I picked out a name." "Really?" Jayfeather asked, curling around Briarlight. She nodded. "I was thinking Moonkit, in honor of Half-Moon."

Blinking in surprise, Jayfeather smiled. "That's a beautiful name. Moonkit…" Jayfeather nodded. "She will grow up knowing who her father is." Briarlight smiled and touched his muzzle with hers. "Thank you, Jayfeather."

"I love you, Briarlight."

"I love you, too, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather licked Briarlight behind the ears before getting up. Maybe he should go to the Moonpool tonight. "I have some things I need to get done. Try and rest, okay?" Briarlight nodded. She licked Moonkit gently before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Jayfeather padded out of the nursery and relished in the sun. Peace…ThunderClan finally was at peace. For a moment, he could see. Half-Moon was standing in front of him, love and happiness sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you, Half-Moon."

Half-Moon smiled and then giggled. Just like that, she was gone and so was Jayfeather's sight. Jayfeather smiled as a breeze ruffled his fur.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze called from the camp entrance. "I'm going hunting. Do you want to come with me?" Jayfeather nodded. "Sure!" Jayfeather bounded over to his brother and the two cats left the camp.

**A/N: Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter and, well, the whole fanfiction.**


End file.
